Hola Ethan
by IshmaelMiller
Summary: Ambientado poco tiempo después del final de The Last of Us. Secuela del Fic "Ethan" desde el punto de vista de Ethan y Claire, una Luciérnaga. La batalla para el grupo no ha acabado, pero desconocer la historia de Marlene quizá les traiga más problemas de los que esperaban.
1. Capítulo 1 -Altos y bajos

**Capítulo 1 –Altos y bajos**

-¡Ven a comer Claire, que se enfriará tu comida! –me dijo Ed, mientras agitaba el tarro que me correspondía

Estaba atardeciendo y nos encontrábamos en las afueras de Salt Lake City; a menos que estés en una zona de cuarentena con los militares saber la hora exacta no es siempre fácil dado que los relojes no son tan prácticos cuando las baterías son escasas, habiendo normalmente algunos que tras ajustes y ajustes no sabemos si están correctos, pero el sol rojizo nos daba una idea clara del tiempo. Fui hacia ellos y los pude ver; seguíamos siendo sólo doce: Ed, Karla, Ricardo, Ray, Daisy, Jonathan, Walter, Max, George, Chloe, Ethan y yo. Es increíble pero, aún cuando antes dentro del grupo no éramos más que compañeros, durante este último tiempo he aprendido mucho de todos, y hoy por hoy los considero mis amigos; los únicos que tengo además.

Después de la noche en que Joel mató a Marlene el grupo se fracturó: perdimos muchos hombres ese día, incluyendo a todo el equipo médico a cargo de la investigación de la cura, por lo cual puedo entender a todos los que perdieron toda esperanza; de hecho yo fui una más de ellos. Luego estaban los favoritos de Marlene, los que siempre eran más cercanos a ella: Nadia, que se encargaba del ingreso de armas al grupo; Roger el viejo mecánico estrella del grupo; Ron que entrenaba a todos los miembros con el uso de armas y Hank, quien prácticamente era la mano derecha de Marlene, eso sin incluir a los veteranos que podían salir vivos de un cuartel militar sin sudar ni una gota. Nosotros éramos los que llenaban las filas, el apoyo humano; no éramos nada sin Marlene y acudimos a ella para encontrar un lugar en donde estar. Hank intentó convencernos de ir con ellos, pero yo me uní porque quería ser parte de ese viaje a encontrar la cura: entonces me encontraba frente a alguien que sólo quería continuar la batalla contra la FEDRA a como diera lugar: Nadia ya había partido con Roger a buscar armas para Hank y los demás, y al menos en mi caso no me hallaba luchando una batalla sin acabar en las primeras filas, ¿no había sido suficiente viajar por todo el país a Salt Lake City? Ya vivimos un infierno que dejó todos nuestros años como Luciérnagas pequeños, y no queríamos otro. Hank nos miró con tristeza, mientras otros nos llamaban desertores, o directamente traidores; al final con la vista baja elegimos verlos partir y quedarnos en el hospital como un último recurso a nuestras vidas: pasaríamos lo que nos quedaba de vida en el lugar que había sido nuestro cuartel principal junto a Marlene.

No puedo evitar odiar a Joel por lo que hizo; no sé cuáles fueron sus razones, pero aun así mantengo como mi meta el ayudar a hallar la cura: sé que varios entre nosotros comenzaron este nuevo viaje para tomar venganza, pero no sé si puedo hacer algo al respecto: en cierto modo si quieres matar a Joel o hallar la cura no hace diferencia alguna, así que supongo puedo pasarlo por alto, después de todo entre nosotros somos almas amigas.

Pero al principio no había sido así: cada uno tenía su pequeño grupo: yo me llevaba bien con Daisy y Jonathan personalmente, pero era como si fuéramos vecinos silenciosos en ese hospital: después de todo antes éramos sólo camaradas en un grupo mayor. Pero todo cambió cuando Ethan llegó y nos dio esa esperanza que habíamos perdido: no estaban los del equipo médico pero sí lo estaba el trabajo que habían documentado; él nos dio una dirección clara que seguir y un propósito. Fue Karla quien reconoció al John del que Ethan nos hablaba: un Luciérnaga que llevaba mucho tiempo con nosotros que lamentablemente había muerto poco antes de llegar al hospital, y todo encajó como si el destino nos sonriera una vez más: John era amigo de un tal Tommy, un ex Luciérnaga, y éste último era el hermano menor de Joel: como si las estrellas se alinearan, Ethan y John se encontraron con Tommy en su viaje, pudiendo marcar el punto exacto en el que se encontraba: si es que Joel no vive allá Tommy bien puede saber dónde está. Es cierto que desconocemos cuáles son las intenciones de Joel y Tommy, pero es lo que tenemos, y es más que suficiente como para hacernos levantar a diario sabiendo que hay una meta que cumplir. Reuniremos a los Luciérnagas e iremos a Jackson County.

El tiempo es crítico, más sabiendo que la FEDRA está intentando recuperar las ciudades perdidas, barriendo con los cazadores: desconocemos las intenciones de la agencia, sabiendo sólo que el que lidera ese avance es un tal Paul O'Connor, pero lo que es claro es que hay que apresurarnos. Nosotros doce no llegaremos enteros a la planta de Tommy, pero con el grupo reformado podemos por seguro.

La verdad es que le debemos la vida a Ethan, y Hank y los demás pronto sabrán la suerte que tuvimos al recibir a una persona como él.

Es atento, sensible y carismático; tras cada palabra suya uno puede distinguir el dolor que ha tenido que pasar en su vida: todos hemos tenido una vida difícil, pero hay algo en su tono y palabras. Lo que ha contado es que solía ser un cazador, pasado del que está arrepentido, y una vez mencionó que durante su viaje desde Pittsburgh a Salt Lake City tuvo un grupo: fue la primera vez que lo vimos detenerse en sus palabras, dándonos a entender que es un tema difícil para él, debido a que probablemente él fue el único que llegó con nosotros.

Y yo soy Claire; es cierto que tengo veintiocho años, pero me gusta creer que me quedé en los inicios de los veinte. Me uní al grupo hace aproximadamente cinco años, cuando aún nos movíamos en la costa este, hasta que tuvimos que huir a nuestro cuartel entre los esfuerzos de los militares de acabar con nosotros, y la existencia de Ellie, quien nos entregaría la vacuna al Cordyceps. Conocí a Daisy en mi primer día como Luciérnaga y fue Jonathan quien me reclutó y me llevó con Marlene: ella es bastante alegre, excepto cuando no lo es y queda bastante afectada, pero suele alegrarme los días incluso cuando sólo veíamos pasar los días en el hospital Saint Mary, mientras que Jonathan es el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener; inicialmente iba a irse con Hank, pero al saber que nosotras nos quedaríamos no pudo partir y se quedó con nosotros, diciéndonos que sabía que lo que hacía quizá no era lo correcto si veía la imagen grande, pero que no podría soportar dejarnos atrás; hace mucho tiempo tenía un perro que lo acompañaba a todas partes y que tenía incluso su traje de Luciérnaga especial, pero que había muerto en un ataque de los militares en una de nuestras bases ocultas: a veces creo que sería bueno que encontrara un perro, dado que siempre nos cuenta cosas de ellos; en especial en las comidas.

-¿Sabías que contrario a la creencia popular, los perros pueden ver colores como el azul o el amarillo? –fue literalmente lo primero que me dijo cuando me acerqué a la fogata a tomar mi tarro de comida

Sí, ojalá encontremos un perro en nuestro viaje.

-Uno de estos días vamos a tener que conseguirte un perro –dijo entonces Ethan, desde el otro lado del fuego –para que pongas todo ese conocimiento en práctica

Pude ver entonces una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Jonathan; definitivamente quiere uno.

Esa es nuestra situación: nos encontrábamos viajando hacia California Springs, que es adonde Hank y los demás fueron, mientras que Nadia y Roger fueron a abastecerse de armamento. Hank está a punto de iniciar una pequeña guerra, y nuestra prioridad es llegar antes de que eso suceda; tenemos que tener el perfil más bajo posible para poder escabullirnos a Jackson County sin tener a los militares o la FEDRA pisándonos los talones: es prioridad que nadie más sepa de ese lugar, el cual afortunadamente está lo suficientemente profundo en los bosques como para que los militares lo pasen por alto mientras barren con el país. También habíamos acordado entre todos antes de la separación que la muerte de Marlene no podía salir de los Luciérnagas; si los militares supieran eso planearían un ataque frontal inmediatamente y nos acabarían en seguida. Los Luciérnagas están en una situación difícil, pero si jugamos bien las cartas y todo sale bien podremos llegar donde Tommy y terminar lo que Marlene empezó; no tenemos un equipo médico pero algo saldrá en el trayecto o quién sabe, quizá los doctores dejaron todo explicado en términos tan básicos que hasta yo puedo entenderlo; de cualquier modo todos los documentos fueron puestos en un maletín negro que personalmente Ethan lleva en sus cosas.

Este puede ser el punto en que aún sin Marlene podemos hacer lo correcto y llevar a cabo su ideal: podrá estar orgullosa y satisfecha sabiendo que ella misma nos reunió a todos, cada uno a la vez.


	2. Capítulo 2 -Dando los primeros pasos

**Capítulo 2 –Dando los primeros pasos**

Hoy Ethan nos preparó una sorpresa cuando despertamos; se levantó cuando aún era de noche y de algún lado sacó a un ciervo que había cazado. Se había dado el tiempo de prepararlo y cuando estuvimos de pie nos recibió con pedazos de carne preparados para cada uno.

-Hay que comer bien para tener energías –nos dijo mientras veía los platos

Incluso mientras comíamos elogió mi cabello rojizo; no hago nada en especial para cuidarlo, pero fue un bonito detalle, al menos no mencionó mis pecas, con las cuales siempre tuve sentimientos contrariados.

-¿De dónde sacaste un ciervo tan repentinamente? –le preguntó Ray, mientras saboreaba con júbilo la carne

Entonces noté que Ethan hizo una pequeña pausa, aunque no borró la leve sonrisa de su boca.

-En el grupo con el que viajé teníamos a una experta cazando animales, fuera con un rifle o un arco… un par de veces aproveché de verla en acción… sabía mucho…

Las pausas se hicieron notar, porque era obvio que hablaba de su antiguo grupo, del cual no quedaba nadie. Pude notar que Ray se sintió un poco culpable respecto a esa reacción por su pregunta, pero el hecho de que Ethan no borrara su sonrisa ni siquiera en ese momento calmó un poco el ambiente, como si en vez de sufrir por esa pérdida recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado con su grupo. Ray, junto a su amigo Walter, habían sido los primeros en recibir a Ethan cuando llegó al hospital, y recuerdan claramente el estado en el que estaba cuando supo que los luciérnagas se habían separado. Nosotros no lo vimos de primera mano, pero nos relatan que estaba sumamente afectado; tal y como nosotros al saber que Marlene había muerto. Pero aquí estaba recibiéndonos con un desayuno que hasta parecía almuerzo: cosas como ésta me alegran al saber que es nuestro nuevo líder.

-Hay que atesorar los recuerdos –agregó Ethan, como para decir en voz alta lo que todos pensábamos

Ray claramente sabe eso; lleva años siendo el mejor amigo de Walter. Entraron juntos al grupo hace ya varios años, incluso antes de que yo me uniera; si mal no recuerdo Roger los había llevado con Marlene, dando su visto bueno respecto a que ellos se unieran. Marlene siempre había respetado el juicio de Roger, así que poco hubo que impidiera que se unieran… según me contó Daisy cuando recibieron el sí de Marlene casi dan un salto de emoción; todos estos años habían sido dos luciérnagas más para mí, pero en este último tiempo he aprendido que básicamente se habían tenido toda la vida como los hermanos que no habían sido; cuando finalmente tomaron la decisión de unirse al grupo, estaba claro que tendrían que unirse ambos. No sé mucho más de ellos que eso, aunque fue claro que Roger quería que ellos dos se fueran con Hank y los demás para no separarse: era claro que al igual que nosotros Marlene era todo para ellos. Es difícil continuar cuando pierdes a tu guía.

He notado últimamente que Ethan suele salir a dar unos paseos de forma repentina; le hemos dicho que es peligroso que vaya solo, pero siempre insiste en que va armado y atento a cualquier peligro; puede ser de día o de noche y él saldrá igual, y esa mañana no fue la excepción después de que terminamos de comer, sólo que esta vez decidí meterme en su caminata apenas se había levantado y dado los primeros pasos.

-¿No te viene mal una compañía, no? –le dije con una sonrisa mientras él sólo me miraba; no sé si lo tomé tan por sorpresa, pero decidió asentir a mi proposición, aunque admito que le tomó unos segundos

Ya estábamos fuera de Salt Lake City, así que el paisaje era mayoritariamente rural, con árboles frondosos y un pasto verde digno de la estación de verano. Dábamos pasos casi coordinados mientras se escuchaban ciertos pájaros y el sonido del pasto al ser pisado.

-¿Sueles pensar mucho en estas caminatas? Te deben agradar –era claro lo que quería: quería conocer algo más del hombre que nos había salvado

-Me ayuda a despejar ciertos pensamientos que tengo –me respondió –a veces siento que tengo mucho en mi mente y suelo salir a caminar para desquitarme sobre ciertas cosas

Iba a decirle que estábamos ahí para él, pero consideré que todavía no había la suficiente confianza como para que nos contara sus detalles personales, al menos no todavía; después de todo seguía siendo nuestro líder y debía mantener esa posición: hasta su último día la mayoría de los luciérnagas no sabían mucho del pasado de Marlene, salvo las historias de Roy, el primer líder del grupo y su esposo.

-A veces igual me pasa –le respondí –con todo lo que ha pasado más la situación en la que estábamos antes de que todo lo de esa noche pasara, a veces sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar… supongo que no se me ocurrió salir a caminar y despejarme… aunque debo agradecer a Daisy y Jonathan que estuvieron ahí para mí

-¿Se llevan muy bien?

-Somos de los mejores amigos que te puedes encontrar… los conocí hace cinco años pero son prácticamente mi familia… digamos que mi familia real nunca me quiso y apenas tuvieron una buena excusa se deshicieron de mí… ya sabes… pero fue entonces que conocí a Jonathan, quien me dio un buen empujón a ser más positiva… a veces hay ciertas personas que están ahí para ordenarnos por dentro un poco, ¿no crees?

Entonces noté que algo de él se movió con esa pregunta, y supe que había tocado un hilo sensible dentro de él, no sé si para bien o para mal, puesto que la pausa fue larga.

-Sí… he conocido personas así

Me gustaría que se pudiera abrir más, pero ya llegará la oportunidad… todo a su ritmo.

-Y Daisy fue mi mejor amiga desde mi primer día como luciérnaga: con ella teniendo raíces asiáticas y yo siendo una pelirroja pecosa supongo que encajamos dentro de los que no encajaban –siento que pude omitir el detalle de mis pecas –es buena para animarme, aunque también tiene su lado que se puede deprimir bastante mal

-Tienes que estar ahí para ella en ese momento –me contestó inmediatamente –ella se esfuerza por apoyarte y mantenerte de buen ánimo; es bueno que le respondas de la misma manera

Sentí un poco de pena, porque esas palabras me daban a entender que tenía a alguien así, pero que se había ido, pero no quise decir nada por temor a romper el ritmo de la relación; después de todo recién estaba empezando a conocerlo.

Lo encuentro una persona interesante, y de verdad el querer conocer su historia está entrando en mí.

Pero fue cuando volvimos con los demás que recibí la sorpresa del día: pude ver a Jonathan jugar con un perro que no podía superar el año, que movía la cola de un lado para otro y entonces pude entender: el olor de la carne lo había atraído al grupo.

-¡Mira Claire! –me decía Jonathan, mientras le hacía cariño al perro, con tanto entusiasmo que hasta lo movía un poco, aunque éste sólo respondía moviendo la cola y con las orejas paradas y la lengua afuera

Era un mestizo, aunque tenía ciertas semejanzas con un pastor alemán, sólo que era más delgado y pequeño, pero ver la expresión en la cara de Jonathan: era como ver a un niño cuando le daban el mejor dulce de la tienda de abastecimiento o cuando mi mamá recibió un montón de tarjetas de racionamiento como compensación por un accidente en el que habían participado militares… aunque claro, ninguna fue canjeada por comida para mí.

Pero bueno, la felicidad es independiente del que ríe: simplemente es.

-¿Puedo quedármelo, verdad? –le preguntó Jonathan a Ethan, sólo reafirmando que ese perro había despertado su niño interior; era casi como si fuera un niño preguntándole a su padre si podía quedarse con una mascota –puedo entrenarlo y enseñarle trucos

Lo había olvidado: el perro que antes tenía se había ganado con esfuerzo y disciplina su propio uniforme especial: estaba entrenado para participar en operaciones.

Pero creo que nada de eso fue necesario para influir la decisión de Ethan.

-Por supuesto –le respondió –va a ser una gran ayuda para el grupo una vez esté en forma y además, nunca viene mal un nuevo amigo en el grupo

La cara de Jonathan irradiaba felicidad: hasta los demás empezaron a sonreír y reír al ver cómo el perro se movía desde un lado para el otro, como si hubiera entendido la decisión de Ethan. De hecho fue él mismo el que sacó un poco de la carne que quedaba y se la pasó al pequeño, quien inmediatamente comió; no estaba precisamente famélico, pero tampoco estaba gordo.

-¿Cómo se llamará? –le dijo entonces Ethan –es tu perro así que te toca nombrarlo

-Tenía un amigo hace mucho –le respondió Jonathan –él quería un perro, pero por problemas no pudo tener uno… creo que tomaré prestado el nombre que tenía elegido: Jackie

-Es un buen nombre; nómbralo con orgullo

Cada vez que se trata sobre personas de nuestro pasado, Ethan toma un rol protagónico sobre cómo pensar sobre ellos, aquellos que nos han dejado. Yo nunca he pasado por una pérdida tan grande, siendo lo más cercano la muerte de Marlene… que me dejó hecha pedazos, así que no sé cómo podría reaccionar si perdiera a alguien importante, como Jonathan o Daisy: cuando me uní a los Luciérnagas no dejé mucho que me importara atrás, así que debo admitir que me aterra un poco la idea, más todavía cuando sé que muchos acá han pasado por pérdidas de personas cercanas y han podido seguir adelante. Me pregunto cómo es eso, cómo te sientes cuando recuerdas a esas personas aun cuando ha pasado tiempo: si es que te afecta en el momento o si incluso tras años te puede amargar un día completo. En ese sentido siento que no tengo derecho a saber por lo que ha pasado Ethan, pero otra parte de mí quiere conocerlo.

Ethan, Ethan. ¿cuál es tu historia?


	3. Capítulo 3 -En lo alto de un árbol

**Capítulo 3 –En lo alto de un árbol**

-¿Ethan? –Escuchaba el llamado -¿Ethan? ¿Estás ahí?

Ethan tan sólo caminaba; era un camino empinado que subía gracias a unas escaleras de piedra que habían en medio de la calle. Era de noche, aunque el cielo tenía un leve toque morado: podía ver la luz de ventanas de casas en el cielo pese a que no podía distinguir las construcciones; no podía recordar la última vez que había visto aquellas luces antes de llegar al Hospital Saint Mary: se remontaba a sus años con su hermana viviendo entre militares.

Continuaba subiendo, mientras seguía siendo llamado: eventualmente llegó a unos departamentos, aunque no notó bien cómo había llegado a tal lugar, y tras pasar puerta por puerta finalmente llegó a su destino: el departamento 811. Las paredes estaban gastadas y la iluminación era un tanto anaranjada debido a que el bulbo de luz estaba sucio. Golpeó la puerta y ésta se abrió sola, pudiendo ver a una anciana en una silla mecedora en medio de la sala de estar: no hablaba ni se movía, pero la silla estaba en un vaivén constante sin hacer mucho ruido. Ethan comenzó a acercarse mientras le tomaban de la mano para empujarlo.

-¡Ven. Ethan!

Entonces despertó.

Giró su cabeza para darse cuenta de en dónde estaba: era la parte trasera del camión en el que viajaba: podía ver a Ray y a Walter en el otro extremo, debido a que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados al bajo nivel de luz, y pese a que no sabía qué hora era exactamente, notó que no tenía sueño, por lo que se levantó. Era la segunda noche consecutiva en que pasaba.

-No creo que esta vez tenga suerte encontrando un ciervo –se dijo, una vez afuera del camión

Era ciertamente de noche todavía, sin señales de que el sol fuera a salir pronto. Revisó su reloj de bolsillo: cuatro de la mañana. Era probable que muchas noches así le pudiera causar problemas, pero en ese momento sólo sabía que de volver al camión estaría hasta el amanecer sin poder dormir.

-¿En qué momento dejé de poder dormir? –se preguntó

Entonces tuvo un leve recuerdo: un sueño de una playa en la noche: ni siquiera podía recordar en ese caso la última vez que había estado en una, probablemente remontándose a su infancia más temprana, cuando su mundo todavía era uno normal sin responsabilidades. Como pequeñas conexiones con sueños pasados que no podía recordar completamente, teniendo sólo fragmentos: no era la segunda noche consecutiva en que tenía problemas de sueño, aunque sí era la segunda en el que era más claro que los tenía.

Llevaba así casi un mes, y sabía perfectamente por qué.

Sintió algo acumulándose en su garganta, en parte por tristeza y en parte por rabia.

No podía recordar, porque le dolía: tenía que avanzar, se decía. Tenía a un grupo a su cargo y no podía decepcionarlos; confiaban en él, pero no sabía cómo sentirse a tener que hablar más sobre su vida con ellos. Claire era el caso más claro, puesto que ya había hecho un par de aproximaciones.

No quería entrometerla en sus problemas.

Entonces recordó otra cosa: fue al camión y tomó su mochila para sacarla afuera, y desde ella pudo sacar una ballesta negra: el arma preferida de Francis, o William, su anterior líder en el grupo de cazadores en el que había estado por varios años.

Sabía por qué se había llevado ese arma: para demostrar que había superado a Francis, aun cuando le molestara y pudiera taparlo pensando en que era en honor a la persona que había sido como William: las emociones son simplemente humanas, y no podía negar su egoísmo, le doliera lo que fuera.

-Es simplemente humano –podía oír

Fue entonces que notó que alguien estaba a su lado desde hace un tiempo y que había pasado completamente desapercibido para él: Jackie, quien ya mostraba su traje de luciérnaga especial para un miembro canino. No era precisamente un animal entrenado de excelencia, pero podía mantenerse en calma a tal punto de ser un perro que puede hacerse no notar.

Ethan sólo lo miró, y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Antes a los John les solían decir de apodo Jack, y tú te llamas Jackie: ¿será una gran coincidencia?

Fue entonces que notó que alguien los observaba, y que no era un animal: levantó la vista y pudo ver que entre unos arbustos se podía ver una silueta pequeña.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó de inmediato, con una voz intimidadora, sacando su pistola de inmediato

-No dispare, por favor –escuchó entonces desde el arbusto –por favor

Entonces pudo ver una figura con los brazos en el aire en señal de paz salir; era un joven de unos dieciocho años, que se veía un tanto nervioso.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Ustedes son Luciérnagas, no? –le preguntó el joven

Recordó entonces que los camiones tienen el símbolo del grupo en grande rayado a ambos lados: no era para nada la forma de ir encubiertos pero a la vez la identidad del grupo hacía que no los borraran.

-Sí –respondió finalmente Ethan –somos los Luciérnagas, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Ustedes ayudan a la gente, ¿no? ¿Me equivoco?

De a poco el tono se había cada vez más indefenso, a punto tal que Ethan terminó bajando su arma, notando que no había mucho que temer.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?

-Es mi padre… tiene fiebre muy alta y no puede moverse, ¿tienen algo para que se mejore? Por favor, lleva así días y no se mejora

Por qué siempre tienen que ser padres e hijos, se preguntó en una pequeña parte de su mente.

-Si es fiebre normal puedo darte algo, pero antes déjame verlo

El joven mostró una cara de alegría tal que parecía muy poco probable que fuera todo una mentira: aun así Ethan fue con su pistola lista para ser usada, incluso cuando decidió ir solo, sin despertar a ningún otro Luciérnaga.

-Gracias por venir, señor…

-Ethan –le respondió

-Mi padre fue atacado por cazadores y quedó inconsciente en plena intemperie; cuando logré encontrarlo estaba grave y no podía moverse bien

-Tiene suerte si sólo quedó inconsciente

-Por algún motivo sólo le quitaron la comida y agua que llevaba: no le hicieron tanto daño… tomando en cuenta que pudieron simplemente haberlo matado

-Quién lo diría: quizá no todos los cazadores gustan de matar

-Aun así no sé qué habría sido de él si no hubiera encontrado medicina… muchas gracias

-Tenemos cargamento de sobra, dado que no hemos tenido enfermos en el grupo, así que no te preocupes

-Quizá es pedir mucho, pero ¿puedo después ver a Marlene? Honestamente pensé que la despertarías en vez de venir solo

Obviamente hubo una pequeña pausa, aunque no lo suficientemente larga como para darle al joven alguna señal de que algo andaba mal con esa pregunta.

-Lo lamento, pero ella es reservada, y además conmigo basta para llevar esta medicina

Recordó inmediatamente el acuerdo respecto a la información de la muerte de Marlene: nadie podía saberlo fuera del grupo, sin excepción alguna.

Habían recorrido mucho, pero finalmente entre el bosque llegaron a una cabaña pequeña en medio de la nada: probablemente antes de la infección había sido el hogar de un ermitaño que vivía lejos de todo rastro de sociedad, aunque ahora era sólo el hogar pasajero de un padre enfermo y un hijo que buscaba ayudarlo.

No obstante al entrar pudo notar que algo andaba mal, puesto que el joven al entrar inmediatamente vio a su padre que reposaba en el suelo, notando que su pecho no mostraba signos de respiración y tenía un pañuelo sobre la cara.

-¿Papá? ¡Qué pasó!

El joven corrió inmediatamente para quitarle el pañuelo, sólo para ver que tenía una vara de metal que a través del ojo izquierdo se enterraba hacia su cerebro: la sangre que no estaba totalmente seca comenzó a escurrir tras quitarlo, causando que el joven retrocediera unos pasos en total estado de shock.

-Trajiste a sólo uno –escuchó entonces desde una ventana

Pudo ver a un sujeto de unos treinta años, que le apuntaba con una pistola con una cara de decepción o incluso indignación.

-Tu padre nunca sirvió de nada, y ni enfermo pudo ser una buena carnada, así como tú no pudiste traer a tres o cuatro: me das asco

Pudo notar que desde la puerta entró otra persona de más o menos la misma edad, también empuñando un arma y apuntándole directamente a Ethan.

-Nunca sirvieron dentro del grupo, y ni siquiera ahora pueden ser de utilidad

-¡Sólo queríamos compañía! –les gritó el joven -¡No queríamos estar solos! ¡Dijeron que viajaríamos juntos!

-Estamos vivos porque no somos como tú o tu padre –le respondió el de la ventana -es tan simple como eso

Después de eso el de la ventana le dio un disparo en el pecho al menor, mientras que Ethan se veía en una clara emboscada destinada idealmente a él más otros Luciérnagas que hubieran podido acompañarlo si él hubiera decidido despertarlos tras ver al chico.

Pero entonces tomó el cuerpo del joven, que aún estaba de pie aunque a punto de caerse, y lo arrojó a la ventana donde estaba el primer sujeto. Alcanzó entonces a sentir el dolor y el sonido de la bala que entró en su antebrazo izquierdo al dispararle el tipo de la puerta, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo para alcanzar a apuntarle directo a un pulmón y dispararle, causando que inmediatamente cayera al suelo.

Acto seguido volteó para justo ver cómo el cuerpo del joven caía al suelo para dejar a la vista al tipo de la ventana: rápidamente levantó su pistola mientras el cazador no tenía tiempo de hacerlo al mismo ritmo tras quitarse al menor de encima.

-¡Tranquilo! –le gritó entonces -¡Me tienes! ¡Me tienes!

Soltó entonces su pistola y la tiró al suelo de la cabaña, teniendo las manos en alto desde la ventana.

-¡Me tienes! ¡No dispares!

Pero inmediatamente tras decir eso comenzó a correr tomando ventaja de que sólo se le veía desde la ventana. Sin embargo aún así, Ethan consiguió dispararle en una pierna mientras el cazador corría, pudiendo escuchar el grito de dolor y el sonido del cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo lleno de pasto. Desde la ventana le dio un segundo disparo en la otra pierna para dejarlo en el suelo permanentemente.

Tomó entonces el cuerpo del primer cazador que se desangraba por la pierna y entonces lo arrastró hasta donde estaba el otro en el suelo, tras darse cuenta que el joven ya no respiraba; había sido un disparo al corazón.

-¡Piedad! –le gritaba el cazador -¡Déjame ir!

Ethan dejó el cuerpo del que se desangraba a su lado y luego procedió a agacharse para estar a su nivel, entre los gritos de dolor y temor que podía escuchar.

-¿Aceptaron a ese chico y a su padre sólo para tomar provecho de ellos?

-¿Qué mierda querías que hiciéramos? ¡Normalmente los habríamos matado tras encontrarlos! ¡Eran sólo una carga para nosotros!

-Y dijiste que ustedes estaban vivos porque no eran como ellos

-¡Por favor! ¡Todos sabemos que si quieres sobrevivir tienes que estar dispuesto a hacer de todo!

En ese momento Ethan notó que el sujeto se apresuró a meter su mano en un bolsillo para sacar algo; no pensó en absoluto y le disparó en el brazo justo cuando tenía la mano dentro. Entre el dolor por el disparo pudo ver que había sacado una lata de comida.

-¡Por favor no dispares más! –le gritó el sujeto mientras sufría por el dolor –es comida, por favor… acéptala y déjame ir… por favor

Fue entonces que Ethan se puso de pie, viéndolo hacía abajo, como mirando a un insecto o incluso algo peor.

-Lo lamento –le dijo, mientras le apuntaba con su pistola –pero en este mundo hay gente que más que merecer morir, tiene que morir

Pudo escuchar un último "¡no!" por parte del cazador, antes de que Ethan le diera un disparo en el corazón. Era claro que no le iba a disparar en la cabeza para una muerte instantánea, pues no se la habían dado al chico que lo había llevado a ese lugar. Pudo escuchar los sonidos que el sujeto emitía mientras se desangraba lentamente, a la vez que tomaba la lata de comida, notando que el sujeto tenía más, tal y como había dado a entender; todo esto mientras aún estaba con vida.

Reunió lo que quería, y luego partió de vuelta: era un largo camino a los camiones donde estaban los demás; tanto que era bastante probable que no hubieran escuchado ningún disparo en absoluto, y que siguieran durmiendo tal y como cuando él se había ido.

Iba con latas en ambas manos, debido a que no había llevado mochila alguna, con la medicina en un bolsillo: volvería a las reservas de los Luciérnagas, como si nada hubiera pasado jamás, como si esas cuatro personas nunca hubieran existido.

Él era la prueba de que habían existido, pero sinceramente no estaba tan interesado en preservar ese recuerdo, como cuatro vidas que se pierden en la corriente, como tantas otras.

Finalmente cuando ya iba llegando notó que el sol estaba comenzando a salir, marcando el fin de la noche e iluminando el cielo, llevándolo a un color cercano al celeste, aunque más oscuro.

Pudo ver a Ray y a Jonathan fuera; también pudo ver a Jackie con ellos, quien caminaba a ritmo estable en torno a ellos, como si se lo hubieran ordenado, aunque moviendo la cola en señal de que no se sentía para nada incómodo haciendo eso.

Entonces vio a Claire que salió del camión contiguo, con su pelo rojo un tanto revuelto tras recién haber despertado.

-¿Dónde estabas, Ethan? –le preguntó Jonathan –despertamos y no estabas por ningún lado

-Surgió algo que terminó siendo sin importancia –le respondió, sin dejar mucho a entrever

No les contaría nada; no podía, porque no era Ethan: era el líder de los Luciérnagas, una carga que había elegido tomar por ellos.

Pero sabía quién lo escucharía.

-Lo lamento, pero debo ir a dar una caminata: volveré en unos minutos.

-¿Qué? –le dijo entonces Claire -¿De nuevo? Pero si acabas de volver de una

-No es tan simple… fue por otras razones… no se preocupen, volveré luego

-¿Al menos puedo acompañarte?

De nuevo quería hacerlo, pero esta vez Ethan necesitaba el tiempo, más aún cuando ya una vez había tenido que ir con ella.

-No, lo lamento… pero prefiero ir solo esta vez

Pudo ver la cara de decepción de Claire, pero tan rápido como el impacto de su rostro disminuyó, Ethan comenzó de nuevo a caminar, aunque esta vez en otro sentido distinto al de la cabaña; esta vez simplemente caminaba hacia ningún lugar en específico, guiándose sólo por el cielo azul sobre él.

Estaba solo, escuchando sus pasos en el pasto y notando una leve brisa que hacía que cabello se moviera un poco: no estaba precisamente largo, pero medía lo suficiente como para moverse con corrientes muy fuertes.

Entonces recordó la voz de su sueño.

-Hoy maté a dos personas –dijo, con la cabeza baja

Levantó la cara, y entonces la vio.

Liz estaba sentada en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, viéndolo hacia abajo, con una leve sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna.

Llevaba una cola de caballo, unos pantalones gastados, y un chaleco antibalas.

* * *

 **A/N - Si alguien está siguiendo la historia, lamento mucho los tiempos entre capítulos; estoy encontrando poco tiempo para avanzar en el mismo. Agradezco de corazón cualquier review o comentario para ver cómo estoy avanzando, ¡gracias!**


	4. Capítulo 4 -Luciérnagas

**Capítulo 4 -Luciérnagas**

-¿Te sigue doliendo? –le pregunté a Ethan, indicando su brazo, una vez traspasamos a los chasqueadores

En la mañana cuando volvió de su paseo, el cual luego dio paso a otro, nadie notó que Ethan tenía un poco de sangre en el brazo; tuvo que volver nuevamente para notarlo y descubrir que tenía una bala.

-¿No había sido algo sin importancia? –le dije

-Me deshice de ellos –me respondió, notando que estaba un poco molesto con que me preocupara –no fue nada serio

Max es lo más cercano que tenemos a una médico en el grupo, así que ella se hizo cargo de su herida; es cierto que él decía que iba armado y que efectivamente logró defenderse, pero los demás me apoyaron cuando le dijimos que tenía que tener más cuidado: es nuestro líder después de todo.

Habíamos tenido que cortar camino por una estación subterránea, así que estábamos preparados para infectados: por suerte Ray y Walter localizaron a todos los que habían en la entrada, notando que todos eran chasqueadores: es cierto que son más letales que los corredores o acechadores, pero al perder completamente el sentido de la vista nos facilitan todo al darnos libre paso a usar linternas en esos lugares oscuros para guiarnos.

No obstante fue casi al salir de nuevo a la superficie que Ricardo se tropezó con los restos de una escalera de metal que estaba en el suelo; apenas lo oímos todos supimos lo que pasaría a continuación, por lo cual varios empezaron a correr inmediatamente, y me alegré al ver que Ethan casi instintivamente corrió hacia Ricardo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Es cierto que la llegada de Ethan fue una bendición para todos, pero pensándolo bien: estamos viajando contra viento y marea esperanzados: es casi como el viaje que hicimos con Marlene, lo cual por un instante me hizo pensar en qué pasaría si esto resultara mal, como aquel viaje. Esforzarnos y llegar hasta Tommy sólo para fallar allá.

Preferiría morir a pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Uno, dos, tres… -Ethan contaba al vernos salir por la escalera, para asegurarse de que no se quedara nadie atrás –cuatro, cinco…

Faltaba una persona, notamos; Ethan inmediatamente saltó por la escalera y pudimos escuchar que gritó el nombre: Karla, quien se había quedado atrás sin que nos diéramos cuenta mientras corríamos. Esperamos nerviosos por unos segundos, pero al rato vimos a Ethan ayudarla a subir por la escalera, para luego él subir y finalmente tirarla abajo para no ser seguidos.

-Eso estuvo cerca –dijo tras ver que todos estábamos fuera –intentemos que no se repita

Pude ver entonces que se tomó el brazo: todo ese esfuerzo le había causado dolor en su herida.

-Descansa por ahora, Ethan –le dije, indicando su herida; él sólo me vio y asintió

Pero todo había valido la pena, pues habíamos llegado al supermercado, y de seguro encontraríamos algo: con las noticias del avance de los militares muchos cazadores o campamentos están huyendo hacia el oeste o a las fronteras, dejando mucho atrás, lo cual nos da amplio espacio para encontrar las cosas que no se pudieron llegar: el supermercado era claramente antes la guarida de un grupo, puesto que desde lejos se podía ver que tenían lleno de letreros y avisos de alejarse: algunos estaban gastados por el sol mientras que otros se veían relativamente nuevos, pero el silencio sepulcral de la ciudad delataba la soledad del lugar.

El lugar era tal y como se esperaría en una ciudad en ruinas: el polvo formaba una pequeña alfombra en todo el suelo del edificio, y se podían ver hartos estantes de productos amontonados para servir de cubierta en tiroteos que nunca se llegaron a dar: uno podía hasta imaginarse el plan de acción que tenían los que antes vivían ahí al ver la posición de los estantes; unas escaleras mecánicas les servían para flanquear a los que atacaran desde la entrada, y un pasillo en el segundo piso les permitía atacar desde arriba por la espalda si avanzaban demasiado.

Pero de todos era Ethan el que estaba más pendiente de todo esto y me tomó tiempo darme cuenta del por qué: él había sido un cazador, así que era seguro que él también había tenido esos planes de defensa en caso de que personas fueran a intentar atacarlos. Probablemente veía en ese supermercado la guarida en la que él había vivido durante esos años: por lo que me había dicho no eran años felices, así que probablemente en ese momento recordaba todo eso con un gusto a amargura.

-Perdona la intrusión, pero ¿te recuerda a tus años como… cazador? –le dije, aproximándome de a poco

Él me miró, pero después de unos segundos, como si hubiera vuelto de sus recuerdos al oír mi pregunta.

-Sí –me respondió finalmente –vivíamos en un edificio de departamentos, éramos un grupo grande… vivíamos en Indiana en Pennsylvania… prácticamente la ciudad era nuestra…

-¿Qué… fue de tu grupo? –le pregunté, temiendo haberme pasado

Hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras observaba el lugar, como si yo no estuviera ahí

-Los maté en Boulder hace unos meses –dijo mientras seguía viendo el lugar; me respondía pero a la vez lo decía al aire –nos volvimos a encontrar ahí de todos lugares luego de que yo los dejé, y hubo un ajuste de cuentas… disculpa, en otra ocasión de contaré el resto si quieres

Tras decirme eso me hizo el gesto de que quería un poco de soledad, y empezó a caminar por su cuenta en el interior del supermercado, mientras nosotros buscábamos comida: los demás habían escuchado nuestra conversación, y habían captado que él necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Fue entonces que recordé a Karla y cómo se había quedado atrás: de los once que quedábamos ella era la única que no era especialmente cercano a nadie de los demás; la conocíamos desde la muerte de Marlene, pero antes de eso ella era alguien reservada en el grupo. Me sentí un poco mal al pensar que por eso nadie notó que se había quedado atrás.

-Karla, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté, acercándome a ella amistosamente

-Sí… tan sólo tropecé estúpidamente mientras corríamos

-Todos cometemos un error de vez en cuando: lo importante es que saliste ilesa

-Si te soy sincera –me respondió rápido –aún no estoy muy convencida con todo esto… estoy aquí sólo porque todos quisieron ir, y yo me habría quedado sola en Salt Lake City

No había considerado esa situación: cuando Ethan nos habló de Tommy y de recuperar a Ellie todos se veían reanimados: no me di cuenta de que una persona en el grupo simplemente quería quedarse donde estaba. Había elegido quedarse ahí hasta secarse, y cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de partir nuevamente aún no había descartado esa opción.

-En parte te entiendo –le dije –no querer más, después del viaje que tuvimos que hacer a Salt Lake City en primer lugar… y todo para acabar como acabamos… pero hay que tener fe… sé que ahora no la estamos pasando terriblemente bien, pero estamos todos acá y ya verás: cuando encontremos a Hank y los demás todo mejorará

-¿Y si no llegamos con ellos? ¿Si caemos en el camino? Aún me siento afortunada de haber sobrevivido al viaje con Marlene

Lo quisiera o no, su punto no era precisamente inválido; el viaje con Marlene desde el oeste hacia la base había sido brutal y muchos habían caído, demasiados. La situación en Boston era una bomba de tiempo, y de haber seguido ahí los militares finalmente habrían acabado con nosotros, pero lo cierto es que la opción del escape a fin de cuentas tampoco había sido más que marginalmente mejor: soy afortunada de no haber perdido a Daisy o a Jonathan.

Pero al mismo tiempo me recordé el concepto que le había dicho.

-De eso se trata la fe, Karla; tenemos a las personas y tenemos el ánimo: te caíste en esa huida, pero Ethan bajó apenas pudo para ir por ti y asegurarte de que salieras bien… en este viaje nadie se queda atrás: no como la vez pasada

Fe que yo también debo tener. A veces olvido que nos estamos jugando la vida a diario en este viaje, aun cuando la meta es tan prometedora.

-¡Miren lo que encontré! –escuchamos entonces: era Ricardo

No era un grito preocupado así que todos los que lo oímos acudimos teniendo una idea de a qué se refería: tenía que ser algo bueno. Y efectivamente así había sido: pudimos ver que en un cuarto de oficina del lugar habían tarros de comida y agua recolectada a montones en un rincón: viendo el desorden del lugar uno podía deducir que originalmente había mucho más ahí, pero que quienes habitaban ahí habían tenido que irse llevándose la mayoría de provisiones, dejando esas atrás. Era como encontrar una mina de oro.

-Justo cuando estábamos empezando a preocuparnos por la comida: ya verán los demás cuando volvamos –Ricardo sonaba alegre, y en parte se justificada el orgullo de su hallazgo –¿podremos llevar todo en un solo viaje?

Fue entonces que Ethan llegó, como llegando en el momento justo para responder a su pregunta.

-Es mediodía recién así que tenemos tiempo para hacer dos viajes: prefiero hacer los dos para no ir incómodos: recuerden que tenemos que volver por la zona de chasqueadores y hay que pasar sin hacer ruido alguno: si vamos muy cargados un error nos puede costar caro: no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar munición en matarlos a todos si podemos pasar en silencio sin gastar una bala

Nadie en el grupo mostró signo de queja; era cierto que con dos viajes nos tomaría más tiempo y uno diría que también incrementaba el riesgo, pero bastaba que un chasqueador nos detectara para que más de alguno tuviera que dejar su carga para poder correr si llevábamos todo de una vez.

-¿Cómo estuvo el paseo, jefe? –le pregunté después de que todos empezaran a cargar sus mochilas, mientras Ricardo seguía buscando algún otro botín

-¿Jefe? –Me dijo, casi riendo –prefiero que me llamen simplemente Ethan: es como siempre me han llamado después de todo

-Es que verás –le dije, bromeando –aquí en los Luciérnagas existe algo llamado jerarquía…

-Yo elegí ser su líder, pero no soy ese tipo de líder

Es cierto que lo dije como una broma, porque así era en mi mente, pero recordé que para Hank y los demás eso aplica: no hubo nada formal después de la muerte de Marlene, pero probablemente los de su grupo le dicen líder, y allí sí aplica la jerarquía que teníamos antes: nunca conocí en demasía a Hank o Ron, que deben ser las cabecillas allá, pero no creo que se tomen tan a mal este trato ameno cuando nos vean.

Y eso me puso una duda: cuando nos veamos técnicamente tendremos dos líderes. Eso podría ser un problema.

Bueno, Ethan es indispensable después de todo e incluso Hank se dará cuenta de ello; supongo que entonces veremos una solución; Hank siempre fue visto como alguien modelo y agradable así que no creo que se causen problemas mayores.

Al final Ricardo encontró otra bodega con algo de provisiones, así que tuvimos que hacer tres viajes, terminando casi al atardecer pero dejando los camiones casi llenos: cuando Jonathan nos vio llegar con las mochilas cargadas hasta dejar marcadas las latas y botellas no pudo sino sonreír mientras jugaba a las cartas con los demás, mientras Jackie movía la cola al vernos de vuelta y Ed estaba en un balcón haciendo guardia.

-Parece que lo pasaron bastante bien por allá –me dijo Jonathan cuando descargamos la primera vez –creo que debí acompañarlos

-Mejor te lo hubieras llevado –dijo entonces Ed, bromeando desde su asiento –el condenado ha ganado todas las partidas: si estuviéramos apostando me habrías encontrado hasta sin ropa

-No te preocupes Ed –se apresuró Jonathan –si a Jackie le hicimos un traje estoy seguro de que algo habríamos hecho en tu caso

Ya en la noche hicimos una fogata y empezamos a disponer de la nueva comida adquirida ante el cálido fuego, todos reunidos en un gran círculo mientras los camiones estaban formados alrededor nuestro: incluso en ese momento no podíamos olvidar dónde estábamos y teníamos los vehículos puestos de forma tal para usarlos como cubierta en caso de que nos emboscaran: tal y como los cazadores del supermercado, y como Ethan en su vida en Indiana.

Él estaba casi en el lado contrario de la fogata desde donde yo estaba, comiendo junto a Karla y George, aunque no decía nada mientras los demás llevaban el ritmo de la conversación entre ellos. Podía ver que algo le mantenía la mente ocupada: ya me estoy acostumbrando a presenciarlo teniendo sus viajes mentales: seguramente respecto a su pasado.

Entonces vi que se puso de pie, sólo por un instante para luego sentarse: si tuviera que arriesgarme puedo decir que quería ir a dar uno de sus paseos, sólo para recordar lo que le habíamos dicho sobre ir a darlos, además de que ya era de noche.

-¿Hay algo en tu cabeza? –le pregunté desde el otro lado de la fogata

Él simplemente me miró sin decir nada, para luego ver al resto y luego al fuego frente a él.

-Este tipo de cosas me trae recuerdos –apenas respondió, todos dejaron de hablar, dejándolo como el centro de la conversación; en el fondo varios queríamos saber más sobre él; admito que este trato deja de lado la formalidad de Marlene o Hank, pero da pie a un ambiente mucho más cálido –con mi grupo solíamos hacer este tipo de excursiones… en busca de combustible, comida o armas… cuando era cazador también era así… aunque de esas no tengo tan buenos recuerdos… o cuando hice mi primer viaje por mi cuenta, desde Richmond hasta Boston… en esa ocasión éramos un grupo numeroso pero lleno de personas acostumbradas a la vida dentro de una zona de cuarentena… mi primer viaje fue desde Jacksonville hacia Richmond, pero en esa ocasión fui con la familia de un amigo… eso fue poco después de que estallara la infección

-Mis padres eran inmigrantes –dijo entonces Ricardo –llegaron desde Venezuela e hicieron su vida acá: vivía en Miami cuando todo empezó pero de a poco tuvimos que movernos hacia el norte, hasta que acabamos en Boston

-¿Te dejaron entrar? –le preguntó Ethan tras escucharlo

-Sí, aunque recuerdo que discutieron un tanto al vernos llegar

-Me alegro… a mí y mi grupo no le dieron acceso: varios intentaron entrar a la fuerza y no les fue muy bien… yo tomé otro camino y acabé en Indiana… en ustedes ya saben…

-Por culpa de esos militares acabaste siendo un cazador –dijo George

Ethan lo miró en silencio por un momento, mientras los demás también guardábamos silencio: yo estuve a punto de intervenir.

-Mis acciones son mías y de nadie más –le respondió finalmente –es cierto que probablemente habría tenido otra vida… pero yo elegí ser cazador… en ese grupo estaba un amigo de la infancia: el que me aceptó en su familia cuando… perdí a la mía… y partimos de Jacksonville en primer lugar…

Pude ver que entraba en recuerdos más profundos y que precisamente no le traían demasiada alegría.

-Quizá en otro momento cuente el resto –finalizó, con una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de su boca: quizá entre todo el dolor había encontrado un recuerdo alegre

-Yo nací en Austin –dijo en medio del silencio Chloe –así que no puedo decir que el viaje que he hecho ha sido precisamente corto

-Yo soy de Dallas –exclamó Max -¿Eso no nos hace vecinas?

-Yo vengo de Newport –dijo Walter –prácticamente he recorrido este país completo un par de veces

-Yo soy de Denver –agregó Ray –y ahí fue que este sin gracia vino a recogerme en sus travesías

-Yo ni siquiera soy de este país –dijo burlesco Ed –nacido y criado en Calgary

-Mis padres eran de Liverpool pero yo acabé naciendo en Springfield –se unió George

-Yo soy de Kansas –me alegré cuando vi a Karla unirse también

-Bueno –intercedió Jonathan entonces, refiriéndose a nosotras –creo que faltamos nosotros nada más: yo nací soy de San Francisco

-Yo de Oklahoma –agregó Daisy

Y sí, yo era la única que faltaba.

-Bueno –dije, viendo como todos me miraban –yo soy de Louisville

Era extraño: como miembros de los Luciérnagas nunca salimos de nuestros círculos cercanos, y como los últimos que quedaban en Salt Lake City éramos conocidos, pero nunca nos dimos el tiempo de presentarnos de esa forma: fue agradable. Agradecí en mi mente a Ricardo, quien fue el que había iniciado todo eso.

-Y tú no sé de dónde habrás venido –agregó Jonathan, dándole un poco de comida en la boca a Jackie –pero eres de los nuestros

Una comida entre personas conversando amistosamente ante la calidez de una fogata: supongo que al igual que mí todos los presentes en sus mentes recordaron algún momento feliz, comiendo con seres queridos. He pasado harto en mi vida, y después de unirme a los Luciérnagas sólo ha sido más movido aún, pero recuerdo hartas meriendas con Jonathan y Daisy que me alegran y me recuerdan que incluso en este mundo hay luz. Ethan probablemente pensaba lo mismo, y probablemente no era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

Tenemos tantos pasados y viajes a cuestas, pero todos llegamos a este punto de alguna u otra forma, y seguiremos adelante.

Pude ver a Ethan sonriendo mientras las conversaciones aleatorias volvían y llenaban de vida la fogata, como si el fuego representara la cercanía que teníamos; Karla no está sola y nunca lo estará teniéndonos a su lado. Tengo a Jonathan y Daisy, pero también tengo a los demás.

Estos son unos raros Luciérnagas, pero los quiero.

* * *

 **A/N- lamento la demora en capítulos, pero intentaré hacer todo lo posible por subir de forma más recurrente, haciéndolo apenas pueda!**


	5. Capítulo 5 -Los dos hermanos

**Capítulo 5 –Los dos hermanos**

Había comenzado hacía poco la mañana, y el sonido de los motores encendiéndose daba a entender que pronto marcharían. Pronto llegarían a Colorado Springs, una ciudad fortificada que pertenecía enteramente a los militares: estarían entrando directamente a los territorios de la FEDRA, para buscar a Hank y los demás. Era probable que ya hubieran empezado a causar revuelo en el lugar, o era probable que quizá no encontraran a todos, pero a pesar de todo debían seguir.

Ethan había dormido mal nuevamente: aquellas palabras de aliento que alguna vez había dicho en verano iban perdiendo peso y significado, volviéndose conceptos ajenos y extraños y se sentía mal porque sentía ese sentimiento de desahucio como algo que ya había pasado anteriormente y era como retroceder. Pero aún con todo había un buen recuerdo reciente: recordaba haber dado una caminata con una persona que él quería mucho entre lo verde del bosque, conversando y riendo por igual pero por sobre todo agradeciendo ese momento en verano. Sabía que no estaba bien; sabía que se sentía observado y que sentía que detrás de los árboles le observaba aquello que no existía, pero era su realidad y no podía evitarlo. Había sido su escape: aceptar su locura, pero veía a su grupo y a su objetivo: tenía que llegar entero a su destino o todo habría sido para nada. Ira comenzaba a brotar en su mente y la imagen de él estrangulando a Joel le nublaba sus dudas; aun cuando no conocía el aspecto de Joel le había dado una figura etérea en su mente: la luz que le guiaba.

No podía evitar siempre llegar a la misma conclusión: Liz le odiaría si lo viera. Diane también.

Emily también.

Se preguntó por qué recordó a Emily de todas las personas: una de las primeras personas que perdió, que llevaba décadas sin vida; probablemente no quedaban ni los huesos ni rastro alguno de que existió, y él recordándola era la única prueba de que ella había existido alguna vez.

-¡Ethan! –le dijo entonces Claire, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –sube al camión, que eres el único que queda

Claire era rara: de todas las personas ahí era la que más se esforzaba en conocerlo, lo cual después de semanas se había vuelto en parte molesto y en parte extraño. Probablemente le tenía cariño o tenía algún interés.

Era mejor que no se relacionara con alguien como él. Su objetivo era claro: guiar a los Luciérnagas donde Joel y recuperar la cura: de lo que haría después se ocuparía recién entonces, y lo mismo iría para ellos, aunque al haber tenido a Marlene probablemente tenían la imagen clara, aun cuando ya habían decidido una vez tirar todo a la basura.

Le hizo la seña de que iba a ir y emprendió marcha: iría de copiloto de Ed, yendo Claire en la parte de atrás.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le dijo cuando subió

No se podía quedar callada, pero no había por qué enojarse; después de todo sólo se preocupaba por él, pensaba; estaba cuidando de él.

Se preocupaba por él al igual que una serie de personas que ya no estaban con él.

-Sí: simplemente tengo unas cosas en la cabeza

-Siempre nos tienes para escuchar: tenemos buenos oídos y no nos iremos a ningún lado

Recordó cuando ante la luz de una fogata había empezado a hablar sobre su pasado con ellos, pero había acabado sintiéndose incómodo excavando en sus historias; había mucho de lo que no estar orgulloso.

De nuevo recordó las palabras de aquella pelirroja sobre ese tema.

Todo eso para acabar muerta igual que las demás.

Necesitaba distraerse claramente, o iba a estar todo el día pensando en otras cosas, y no tenía tiempo ahí para ir a dar una caminata y ponerse a golpear árboles y gritar insultos si pasaban gran parte del día viajando.

-¿Ed? –Decidió preguntarle -¿sabes algo de los luciérnagas con los que nos encontraremos? Me refiero a quiénes son, o cómo son

-Me tendrá que disculpar, jefe –le respondió; en parte el "jefe" era como una broma, dado que ya todos sabían que a Ethan no le agradaba el trato formal que solían tener con Marlene –pero sé poco o nada de ellos más que los relativamente nuevos: tendrá que hablar con los más viejos acá: Ray, Walter y George son los que llevan más tiempo acá

No era su día de suerte: los tres iban en el otro camión.

-Veo que te estás interesando en ellos –continuó Ed, aunque dejando el tono burlesco –después de todo queda poco para que los conozcas: sabrás el detalle cuando hables con esos tres, pero honestamente se llevarán bien… o quizá… no… olvídalo

-¿Qué querías decir? –le respondió Ethan: quizá no le importaba tanto en ese momento, pero todo servía para dejar su mente de lado

-Es mejor que hablemos del tema cuando estemos todos juntos –respondió, notándose un tanto incómodo

-¿De qué hablan tanto ahí adelante? –se aproximó por detrás Claire

Ethan sólo vio hacia delante sin pestañear durante unos cuatro segundos antes de dar el primer cierre de ojos.

-Nada, Claire –finalmente respondió –tan sólo quería saber algo sobre el otro grupo de Luciérnagas

-Hmm… lamento no poder ayudarte… eran bastante apegados a Marlene, en especial esos cuatro… y con eso me refiero a que estaban alejados de nosotros… pero creo que les agradarás

Pudo notar que Claire también estaba un poco incómoda, y se dio cuenta que estaba entre dos personas iguales y por un instante se sintió alejado de ello, como fuera de lugar, casi alienado entre personas del grupo que lideraba.

Los quería guiar y ayudar a cumplir su meta, pero muy por dentro se preguntó por un momento si todo era igual a antes: a su grupo en Richmond, luego el que tuvo en su viaje a Boston, y por supuesto el que había tenido en su último viaje. Incluso por un instante se sintió tan descolocado como cuando había estado con Francis y Mike.

De nuevo su mente empezaba a dar vueltas innecesarias y problemáticas: necesitaba distraerse.

Podía ver el cielo azul y árboles pasar, mientras hacía lo posible por enfocar su mente en las nubes o el pasto, o cualquier cosa que le hiciera perder la conciencia y, como un brazo de ayuda ante sus peticiones de clemencia, el sueño producto de sus malas noches vino a su cuerpo y entre el sonido de los Luciérnagas en la parte de atrás conversando y Ed manejando, junto al sonido del motor andando, apoyando su cabeza en la ventana a su lado, de a poco se fue quedando dormido aún con el temblar del vidrio chocando levemente con su cabeza constantemente.

Y por algún motivo, en su conciencia adormecida, sin estar estrictamente durmiendo recordó un episodio de hacía mucho tiempo: dos décadas atrás, en Jacksonville. Ese día estaba lloviendo fuertemente, como pocas veces, mientras él, sólo un joven, estaba en un cuarto en el segundo piso viendo por la ventana a la calle: casi no pasaba gente, y los que pasaban iban apresurados, sabiendo que dentro de poco se daría el toque de queda, y que cualquier persona que fuera sorprendida en la calle sería interrogada, siendo la conclusión más usual su asesinato. Pero poco de eso pasaba por su mente en ese momento, tan sólo posando su mirada en aquellas pocas personas sin pensar más allá de lo obvio: una señora gorda corriendo con unas bolsas de papel; un anciano corriendo con un carro de supermercado y una pareja caminando con un paraguas. Fue entonces que alguien abrió la puerta sin golpear: era Diane, su hermana menor, quien tenía los ojos rojos luego de haber llorado tanto; Ethan no tenía los ojos tan distintos.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no podía retarla por haber entrado sin haber golpeado, pues ese no era su cuarto, y esa no era su casa: esa iba a ser la primera noche que pasarían en la casa de la familia de Mike, luego de que esa tarde sus padres fueran asesinados por bandidos que habían conseguido entrar a la casa.

-La mamá de Mike dice que tienes que comer –le dijo ella, juntando las palabras entre sollozos

Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual él sólo se dedicó a seguir viendo por la ventana, estando en todo momento totalmente consciente de que Diane lo estaba mirando esperando respuesta, y en el fondo sabía que ella estaría de pie ahí, descalza, hasta que él le diera una respuesta.

-Ya voy –le respondió finalmente, aunque sin voltearse a mirarla –anda con ellos, yo los alcanzo

-No –le respondió ella, causando que Ethan se girara a verla –porque… mamá nos dijo que nunca nos separáramos

Después de un fuerte espirar por la nariz, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo de los ojos de Ethan, mientras su pecho y cuello se volvían a agitar mientras se controlaba sin éxito por no volver a estallar en llanto.

Y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho su papá ese día poco antes de que lograran entrar.

-Tienes que ser fuerte por ti y tu hermana –como dejando la responsabilidad en sus manos; él había estado consciente de que probablemente iba a morir, y le había dejado la tarea de cuidar se Diane.

Entonces notó que Diane se acercó a él mientras sollozaba y con sus dos manos sostuvo las suyas, mientras lo miraba en silencio, aunque él notó que ella estaba a punto de volver a llorar también.

Se secó las lágrimas, y tomándola de la mano fue al primer piso a comer con la familia de Mike.

Cuando despertó ya era de noche, y el camión estaba detenido: los demás Luciérnagas lo habían dejado dormir. Estaban a un lado del camino, aunque lo suficientemente alejados de la vía como para que alguien viajando los encontrara, mientras corría un poco de viento y podía escuchar conversaciones lejanas. Sacó su cantimplora y sacando un poco de agua en su mano, levantó su cabeza, mirando hacia el techo del camión y dejó esa poca agua escurrir por su cara mientras tenía los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente. Una parte de él quería quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer, pero sabía que tendría que ir con ellos; tan sólo quería alargar ese momento lo máximo posible.

Por un momento creyó, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, que en cualquier momento Claire golpearía la ventana para invitarlo a acompañarlos, pero desde ese momento hasta que abrió los ojos para ver los árboles frente al camión nada de eso pasó: dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces pudo verlos: tenían una fogata como de costumbre, estando todos alrededor comiendo haciendo un círculo, mientras charlaban y reían, notando que Jonathan y George no estaban: probablemente hacían guardia.

-¡Miren quién llegó! –dijo Ricardo apenas lo vio –el jefe en persona

Pudo ver cómo todos se alegraban y levantaban sus tazas como festejando su llegada, y en parte se sintió mal por sólo hacer un saludo sin mayor ánimo, que fue lo que brotó de él como respuesta.

Vio que Claire tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras lo veía: eso lo hizo sentir un tanto incómodo en ese momento.

-Dormiste bastante –le dijo ella cuando él se sentó junto a ellos

-Sí… admito que necesitaba ese tiempo… no había estado durmiendo especialmente bien

-¿Algún problema?

Entonces notó que estaba en la misma situación que en la mañana, sólo que ahora todos lo estaban viendo, esperando una respuesta, haciendo un silencio en el hasta entonces bullicioso ambiente de conversaciones entre todos.

Pero entonces recordó aquella duda que había tenido.

-Hmm… Ray y Walter –dado que George no estaba –quería hacerles un par de preguntas

-Claro –dijo Ray inmediatamente –estamos aquí para resolver cualquier duda

-¿Qué pueden decirme sobre los Luciérnagas que vamos a conocer? ¿Cómo son?

Hubo entonces un pequeño silencio entre algunos, mientras otros escuchaban atentos: después de todo era la otra cara del grupo después de la muerte de Marlene, y se sintió incómodo al ver la reacción que había provocado, pero su curiosidad y el hecho de tener algo de qué hablar le valía el hacer eso.

-Son varios: como te dije al principio cuando se fueron eran unos treinta y no recuerdo el nombre de todos… pero sí de los principales: Steve, Lee, Kevin, entre otros, que eran el frente armado del grupo, y por supuesto los más cercanos a Marlene: Roger, Nadia, Ron y Hank, quien era la mano derecha de Marlene… los primeros en su mayoría son como la vieja escuela de los Luciérnagas: bastante formales y representan la estructura militar que tenía el grupo con Marlene… no me malentiendas, no digo que este nuevo trato sea malo

-No, no te preocupes –lo interrumpió rápidamente –continúa

-Bueno… y sobre aquellos cuatro, cada uno tiene su temperamento que se notaba en las reuniones con Marlene, que es por lo que más me hago una idea de cómo son: Hank es uno de los miembro más antiguos y como dije, el más cercano a Marlene, por lo que es en actitud con el grupo como ella era, bien recto y exigente… Ron por su lado es su mejor amigo, pero él es casi lo contrario; nunca le gustaron mucho las reglas, aunque no es tan temperamental: quien sí lo es, es Nadia, también una de las miembros más antiguos del grupo junto a Roger, aunque mantiene la postura casi siempre, con quien tiene una relación casi tan larga como los mismos Luciérnagas; él era el mediador entre Hank, Marlene y Ron, quienes eran los que más opinaban en las tomas de decisiones

Pero entonces recordó un detalle de hacía mucho tiempo, que le hizo ruido: se remontaba al primer día que había pisado el hospital en Salt Lake City.

-¿Quiénes eran los hermanos Baskov? Si mal no recuerdo Walter los mencionó –preguntó, mirando al susodicho

En ese momento hubo un silencio en el grupo, aunque notó que en varios casos eran simplemente porque no tenían idea de a qué se refería con aquella pregunta.

-Bueno… -Walter se rascó la cabeza incómodo –ese fue un desliz mío en ese momento

-No te preocupes –le dijo Ray de inmediato –es un tema divisivo entre los miembros más viejos… bueno, no hay punto en ocultarlo a estas alturas y entre nosotros… Nadia tiene un hermano… se llama Sasha… pero él es un tanto especial… y no digo eso en el buen sentido… se remonta a los tiempos de Roy

Ethan pudo notar en ese momento que varios empezaron a prestar atención con sumo interés, y era normal: después de todo sólo los miembros más viejos habían alcanzado a conocer al fundador de los Luciérnagas; ni siquiera John lo había conocido, siendo la única persona que él conocía que lo había visto Jason el viajero.

-Sasha era problemático y mucho –continuó Ray –era un… criminal… tenía secuaces y armamento; era en sí una organización criminal, y hacían de todo para expandirse: tráfico de drogas y personas, asesinatos, robos y todo lo que podrías imaginar… era de paciencia baja y un ego inmenso, lo que lo hacía en especial peligroso, pero Nadia era lo contrario: tenía su carácter pero siempre había estado en desacuerdo con lo que hacía su hermano y quería ayudar, por lo cual quería unirse a nosotros… pero eran hermanos después de todo y eso los unía aunque no lo quisieran, además está Roger… él… fue como un padre para ambos y no quería que se separaran… pero ya ves cómo son las cosas ahora… con Roger y Nadia no hubo problema, pero cuando se trató de Sasha, quien además propuso apoyar al grupo con sus recursos, para luego proponer desligarse por completo de su pequeña mafia, hubo una discusión entre Marlene y Roy

-Déjame adivinar –dijo entonces Chloe –Marlene quería y Roy no

-Al revés –respondió Ray –Roy apoyó a Sasha, pero Marlene nunca lo quiso aceptar

-¿Acaso no siempre hablaban maravillas de Roy? –Preguntó en respuesta -¿Qué siempre buscaba llevar un camino moral correcto?

-Se trataba más en que Roy creía en que Sasha estaba dispuesto a dejar su vida por acompañar a su hermana y Roy –dijo entonces George, volviendo de su guardia –todos siempre tuvimos la impresión de que Sasha no estaba arrepentido por las atrocidades que había hecho, sino que lo hacía únicamente por Nadia y Roy, y eso fue lo que dividió al grupo porque honestamente, sí había quienes lo querían con nosotros únicamente para incrementar nuestro poder militar, mientras que otros lo detestaban por lo que había hecho, y otros como Roy creían que él podía de verdad cambiar

-Por el tono en que me cuentan puedo deducir que al final no lo admitieron en el grupo –consultó Ethan tras oír a los dos

-Después de varias discusiones en todos los niveles del grupo aparentemente Roy convenció a Marlene aunque a duras penas, con la condición de que él vigilaría de cerca a Sasha, quien entonces estaba en sus veinte; creía que era corregible todavía… pero fue poco después de que se tomara la decisión que ocurrió lo que todos ya saben… el asesinato de Roy… -momento en que hubo un breve instante de silencio entre todo; pese a que la gran mayoría del grupo actual sólo había oído de él, todos lo tenían en una buena posición, o al menos lo recordaban como alguien respetable –después de su muerte todas las oportunidades de Sasha de unirse al grupo fueron sepultadas, y se tuvo que ir… ella nunca lo quiso admitir, pero estuvo a punto de irse del grupo ese día, y de haberse ido Roger la habría seguido… después de que se decidiera que no se le admitiría en los Luciérnagas además algunos del grupo se sintieron decepcionados por todo lo que habían perdido en cuestiones de armas y hombres así que decidieron irse también… fueron tiempos tensos y el grupo bien pudo haber encontrado su final en ese mismo día… pero ya ves… perdimos una oportunidad de oro aunque cuestionable, hombres de nuestras filas y a nuestro líder, pero continuamos en pie

-¿Qué fue de Sasha? Fue hace bastante tiempo así que entendería si me responder que no tienen idea

-Volvió a sus andanzas en lo que hacía, y conociéndolo debe seguir haciéndolo: lo último que supimos de él fue que reconstruyó su organización y planeaba continuar con su vida… así que se podría decir que en esa ocasión fue Roy quien estuvo equivocado… él no cambió… y no quiere saber nada de nosotros; nos culpa de haberlo separado de su hermana

-Tú sabes por qué yo apoyaba a su admisión –comentó entonces Walter, saliendo de su silencio –cuando aún vivía en Newport mi hermano se unió a un grupo que se dedicaba a asaltar casas y robar todo lo que pudieran: lo hacía para sobrevivir… yo nunca lo perdoné por lo que hizo, pero sabía que lo hacía por mí, para darme el pan que necesitaba para sobrevivir… hasta que yo me uní a los Luciérnagas y él sintió vergüenza de ser mi hermano por lo que había hecho: cuando había empezado todo nosotros habíamos visto a Marlene y su grupo como superhéroes de cómics, pero los veíamos tan lejanos, hasta que yo en vez de dedicarme a robar y matar fui contactándome de Luciérnaga en Luciérnaga hasta llegar con ella y pedir permiso para unirme… él quiso unirse pero así como conmigo sintió vergüenza de sí mismo como para unirse al grupo e intentamos llevar una vida honesta, saliendo yo de vez en cuando en misiones… hasta que un día mientras hacíamos fila para comprar con nuestras tarjetas de racionamiento un militar le dio un disparo en el pecho frente a todos, para luego rematarlo en el suelo antes de que yo pudiera ponerme en medio… lo habían identificado por fotos que le habían tomado hacía meses cuando aún se dedicaba a aquella vida… Si Roy creía que Sasha podía cambiar es porque era posible… tan sólo él no había llegado a esa instancia todavía: lo que para mi hermano había sido verme unirme a nuestro grupo de héroes quizá para él era otra cosa… pero después de tanto tiempo ya no hay nada que hacer… fue una oportunidad de saber si podía cambiar que perdimos para siempre, y hasta el día de hoy me lamento…

-Fue al poco tiempo que yo llegué con mi unidad –agregó Ray –ahí nos conocimos y él pidió una transferencia a Marlene

-Honestamente siempre pensé que idealizaban mucho a Roy –comentó Chloe –pero independiente de si estaba equivocado o no con Sasha, todo esto me ayuda a humanizarlo más… nunca lo conocí así que nunca sabré bien cómo era en realidad claro está…

-Pocos lo conocimos –respondió George –se fue muy pronto… pero todos los que alcanzamos a conocerlo lo recordamos bien…

-Yo conocí a un luciérnaga viejo que había estado en aquel entonces –agregó Ethan, recordando su episodio en Boulder –su nombre era Jason Butler, bastante viejo por ahora

Fue entonces que notó que Ray, Walter y George, los miembros más viejos de los que estaban ahí, abrieron los ojos en sorpresa al oír tal nombre.

-Jason… -vocalizó George – ¿lo conociste? ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien… tiene su grupo… y la última vez que lo vi iba camino a Canadá, huyendo de los militares

Pudo ver cómo los tres permanecieron quietos sin moverse los ojos, casi sin pestañear, mientras respiraban en sus puestos, todo esto mientras los demás los miraban aún más confundidos que Ethan.

-¿Jason… -articuló Walter, desde su asiento –yéndose del país?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Ray, aunque hacia nadie en especial, mientras George seguía en silencio

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Ethan, confundido

Tuvieron que pasar al menos unos cuantos segundos antes de que uno se decidiera a responder.

-El viejo Jason jamás dejaría este país –dijo George –incluso cuando se separó del grupo dijo que se quedaría en este lugar hasta su muerte… que aquí había obtenido todo lo que tenía en su vida y que por eso jamás se atrevería a pisar otro suelo

Fue entonces que notó que Ray bajó los hombros lentamente en señal de que estaba entendiendo qué había pasado.

-¿Sabes qué pasó con dos personas de su grupo? ¿William y Ellen?

Fue entonces que el golpe le llegó a Ethan, e inmediatamente recordó la ballesta que tenía en su mochila, la cual a esas alturas la llevaba más como un trofeo que como un arma.

Se echó levemente hacia atrás, en silencio, mientras los tres esperaban una respuesta impacientes, mientras el rojo del fuego se reflejaba en las pupilas de cada uno, acentuando el interés que tenían.

Y fue entonces que una imagen volvió a su mente: de él escondiendo el destino de Anna a Liz.

-William se separó de Jason y se volvió un cazador… luego fue expulsado de la ciudad que controlaba por los militares de O'Connor y en su viaje al oeste se encontró al grupo de Jason, sólo que entonces mató a Ellen; Jason en respuesta atacó al grupo de William y todo culminó en su muerte… luego de eso me separé del grupo de Jason

-¿Cómo… -preguntó George –sabes… eso?

-El grupo de cazadores al que me uní… en Indiana… era liderado por William

Fue entonces que, a la vez que los demás, Ethan entendió el motivo de Jason: ya no le quedaba nada de lo que ese país le había dado, que era William y Ellen, por lo cual ya no tenía un motivo para seguir apegándose a esa tierra. Y pudo entender de inmediato que todos concluyeron, conectando puntos con la conversación que habían tenido el otro día, que él había sido quien había matado a Francis; el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-Cómo son las cosas –dijo Ray –William apoyaba a Roy en el tema de Sasha… y al final terminó siendo tal y como él

-Ray, ten respeto por Jason –le corrigió George

-¡Pero si fue él mismo el que decidió atacar a su grupo por haber matado a Ellen!

-Tranquilos los dos –los interrumpió Ethan, recordando que era el líder del grupo –estamos simplemente conversando

Ambos se tranquilizaron, no obstante pudo ver en la mirada de los tres que en sus mentes estaban con la idea de que él lo había matado, lo cual era cierto. Era complicado, pero en todo momento Ethan estuvo consciente de que lo que había hecho había estado bien; el mismo Jason había estado ahí después de todo.

-Chicos –intervino finalmente Claire, integrándose a la conversación después de haber sido oyente –creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir

Ethan la miró y asintió, dando la señal para levantarse y guardar las cosas, pero la conversación que habían tenido lo acompañó hasta su saco, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Y de nuevo se sintió alienado en el grupo que era su nuevo hogar, extrañando un sentimiento que había sentido por última vez el día que había pisado Salt Lake City.

Y por primera vez se preguntó si encontraría lo que buscaba, fuera lo que fuera, como el líder de los Luciérnagas.

Quedaban uno o dos días para llegar a Colorado Springs.

* * *

 **Cualquier review o comentario se agradece, para saber cómo voy encaminando esta historia, ¡gracias!**


	6. Capítulo 6 -Colorado Springs

**Capítulo 6 –Colorado Springs**

Las luces en el cielo de la noche nos confirmaron lo que pensábamos: Ethan se bajó del camión antes que todos cuando nos detuvimos a un lado del camino notando que desde ese punto era imposible seguir en los camiones, pues finalmente habíamos llegado a Colorado Springs, nuestro principal destino, en donde encontraríamos al resto de los Luciérnagas. Habíamos pensado que llegaríamos en la mañana siguiente, pero aparentemente nos habíamos considerado más lentos de lo que éramos, por lo cual estábamos frente a los altos muros con puestos de guardia que nos separaban de nuestros compañeros.

Unos cuantos pensaron en esperar hasta el día para moverse, pero nadie tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la noche era la mejor opción, ocultándonos entre las sombras si queríamos contactarlos, la cual era nuestra primera prioridad.

-¿Procederemos como habíamos dicho? –le pregunté a Ethan, mientras se posicionaban a una distancia prudente de las luces de guardia

-Es la opción más directa y de cualquier modo nos servirá como una primera aproximación

Usaríamos walkie talkies que nos habían dejado en caso de que alguna vez, por algún motivo, nos volviéramos a encontrar, y con el alcance suficiente para llegar a una parte considerable de la ciudad si teníamos suerte podríamos tener un primer contacto y dejar el mensaje: Hank y los suyos debían salir cuanto antes de esa ciudad para partir rumbo a la planta de Tommy.

Finalmente iba a pasar: nuestro verdadero desafío iba a comenzar, siendo todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora un breve prólogo.

Los doce estuvimos en torno a Ethan, escogido como quien iba a comunicarse, impacientes y nerviosos como nunca antes, mientras veíamos atentos a qué pasaba, en medio de las sombras producidas por unos árboles.

-Atento, atento –dijo primeramente –me copian, cambio

Silencio. Y éste siguió por varios segundos, mientras todos nosotros de a poco empezábamos a sudar, agitando nuestra respiración esperando alguna respuesta.

-Afirmativo –escuchamos claramente todos: era la voz de Hank –copio, identifíquese, cambio

-Me llamo Ethan Lawson; me uní a los Luciérnagas de Salt Lake City y vinimos a reunirnos nuevamente, cambio

Y fue en ese momento que todos notamos que no hubo respuesta por varios segundos, notando en aquél silencio la incredulidad de Hank.

-Hablas con Hank; pásame a George –dijo Hank, terminando en seco

Era obvio que necesitaba una prueba de que realmente éramos los luciérnagas, y también serviría para saber que Ethan era un aliado en vez de, por ejemplo, tenernos como rehenes. Ethan entendió el mensaje claramente y le pasó el comunicador a George.

-Aquí George –le dijo, como quien le hablaba a un viejo amigo con una leve sonrisa –me oyes, ¿patriota?

-Sabes que he odiado ese apodo durante décadas –respondió Hank, con un tono mucho más casual que el previo

-Te pasaré a Ethan para que te explique cómo están las cosas; es quien tomó el mando de los que decidimos quedarnos en la base… después hablamos de eso

-Entiendo, pásame a Ethan

-Hank, necesito que me escuches claramente: tienen que interrumpir sus planes actuales y salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible, ¿escuchaste?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso nos tendieron una trampa? –la primera reacción al escuchar algo como lo que Ethan le había dicho era creer eso, así que esa pregunta no fue una sorpresa para nadie: era simplemente Hank siendo precavido

-No, no sabemos nada sobre los movimientos de los militares o la FEDRA: se trata de Ellie; sabemos dónde está

Nuevamente hubo un silencio, no obstante esta vez éste fue mucho más largo, contando casi diez segundos desde que el mensaje había sido enviado hasta la respuesta de Hank, lo cual también era totalmente entendible.

-Tenemos que hablar esto personalmente, Ethan: pásame a Ray y le diré las indicaciones de la entrada que tenemos

-¿De qué hablas? Tenemos la ubicación en donde se encuentra: sólo necesitamos que salgan para partir, cambio

-Ethan, tengo a todos mis hombres en sus puestos listos: si vamos a abortar nuestros planes tenemos que tener por seguro lo que nos dicen: necesitamos que entren para conversar esto

Pude notar que tanto Ethan como Hank estaban tensos, como era el ambiente en general, todo eso con lo que conllevaba nuestra reunión: sabíamos que probablemente había algunos que no nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos luego de haberlos "traicionado", y este nuevo escenario sólo complicaba las cosas.

-¿Es la ruta que le darás a Ray segura? Llegamos todos acá y quiero que eso se mantenga así –dijo finalmente Ethan: probablemente en su mente había tenido una pequeña pelea pero finalmente había decidido algo: al menos entre los que estábamos ahí no noté que nadie estuviera en desacuerdo, mucho menos alguno se levantaría para hablar por los demás sin previo aviso

-Sirve tanto para entrar como para salir, pero deben proceder esta noche: de día no será tan fácil

Si todo salía bien entraríamos, les convenceríamos, y a lo más en dos días estaríamos saliendo. Agradecí que Ethan mantuviera su temperamento, aunque eso implicara complicar el plan, dado que estaríamos entrando directamente en zona militar: Colorado Springs no estaba tan blindada como Boston u otras zonas de cuarentena, pero seguía estando bajo expreso control de los militares. Y en parte entiendo a Hank: aún sin conocerlo tanto como George puedo comprender que si llegamos de la nada diciendo que tenemos el paradero de Ellie y ellos ya tienen planes hechos y probablemente puestos en marcha no puede simplemente tirar todo a la basura sin antes tener total certeza.

Pasaríamos la noche escabulléndonos en las faldas de la FEDRA y si todo salía bien antes del amanecer estaríamos con los nuestros nuevamente, y los Luciérnagas post incidente de Salt Lake City estarían completos otra vez.

Noté que George escribía en una pequeña libreta, que guardaba, las instrucciones que Hank le daba a través del comunicador, sabiendo que después de tener la vía clara nos pondríamos en marcha; también teníamos que dejar los camiones lo suficientemente lejos de las vías como para que en mucho tiempo no los encontraran; incluso aunque limpiáramos todo rastro de que alguna vez esos camiones habían sido de los luciérnagas, vehículos en tan buen estado cerca de una zona de cuarentena levantarían sospechas: desconocíamos el estado de alerta de la ciudad respecto a Hank y los suyos pero lo que debíamos hacer era asegurarnos que fuera cual fuera no levantáramos alarma alguna. Ethan estaba a su lado atento escuchando también lo que George oía, mientras todos los demás estábamos en torno a ellos en silencio, probablemente con la mente llena de pensamientos: no habíamos hablado directamente del tema, pero reencontrarnos con ellos sería bueno, pero con ciertos detalles. Tan sólo esperaba que no nos enfrentaran por haberlos abandonado.

Pasaron largos minutos, entre instrucciones y preguntas, hasta que Ethan y Hank dieron por terminada la conversación: todos los detalles sobre Ellie serían dichos una vez estuviésemos allá; Hank también nos pondría al tanto de las actividades en que estaban, tal y como había acordado con Ethan.

Estábamos nerviosos, aunque noté a Ethan un tanto sereno al compararlo con el resto, pero sabíamos que era hora de partir: llenamos nuestras mochilas con todo lo que pudimos llevar, borramos las marcas de Luciérnagas de los camiones y partimos siguiendo las indicaciones de George, quien conocía el lugar de años anteriores, lo cual sumado a las instrucciones de Hank le convertían en nuestro guía.

Era extraño y emocionante a la vez: nuevamente estábamos moviéndonos entre las sombras, escabulléndonos entre las tierras mismas de los militares sin que ellos nos pudieran notar, tal y como en el pasado, aunque claramente eso se complicó cuando reforzaron Boston con más unidades de otros lugares: en parte ahora gracias a eso zonas como ésta estaban mucho menos vigiladas; lo suficiente para defenderse de cazadores y grupos pequeños, pero no para enfrentarse al grupo que durante tanto tiempo había sido su total contrario.

Cuando por fin estuvimos dentro pudimos ver las calles vacías: todos los que estaban ahí o estaban en sus lugares, o escondidos lejos de las avenidas, por las cuales sólo pasaban vehículos militares cada cierto tiempo con sus luces: aun así, cuando la ciudad no era ni por lejos tan repleta como Boston y más rural, se podía ver el deterioro del lugar pasados los años.

Teníamos que llegar al centro de la ciudad para encontrar la guarida de Hank, pero claramente no podíamos ir por el camino principal, así que tuvimos que tomar vías alternativas lejos de las luces que nos pudieran descubrir: afortunadamente no nos encontramos con ningún problema; era casi demasiado calmado el ambiente de la ciudad, aunque era claro que de día la ciudad sería mucho más movida, y que esa calma era en parte debida a que aquellos que se movían en la noche por la ciudad sabían cómo hacerlo, tal y como nosotros.

Podíamos ver torres de vigilancia en ciertos puntos, con puertas gigantescas que bloqueaban los caminos: tanto tiempo viajando a Salt Lake City me habían hecho olvidar en parte cómo eran las zonas de cuarentena.

De verdad era volver al pasado, más aún cuando me viera entre los miembros de antes.

Y finalmente luego de caminar harto, con dos ocasiones en que casi nos atrapan con las luces vigías, logramos llegar al punto de encuentro: era un edificio grande, que para los militares era un punto de reunión de vagabundos, lo cual era verdad: aquellos sin lugares a los que llamaran hogares habían decidido hacer un edificio abandonado su hogar, protegiéndolo de intrusos y colaborando con los militares: colaborando en todo lo que no fuera que albergaban Luciérnagas. Aparentemente los mismos Luciérnagas hace mucho tiempo habían pasado por esa ciudad y muchos los recordaban con cariño, aunque estamos hablando de hace tanto tiempo que yo aún no me unía a ellos.

Cuando llegamos pudimos ver al entrar que había unos cuantos en torno a un barril encendido que les daba el calor para la noche, y la señal fue mostrar nuestros colgantes, aunque ciertamente con nuestros uniformes era suficiente para reconocernos, pese a que el deterioro del traje de cada uno contaba una historia distinta en cada caso.

-Sigan derecho –le dijo uno a Ethan –muevan unas tablas verdes en la pared y luego quiten el mueble que estás detrás y verán la entrada: nosotros pondremos todo de vuelta en su lugar

Sabían a qué veníamos tanto como nosotros: empezamos a caminar en la estructura de concreto y no tardamos en ver las tablas a las que se refería: había llegado la hora; movimos el mueble y vimos unas escaleras que daban a un subterráneo en el edificio.

Empezamos a bajar, notando que los vagabundos habían tocado una campana mientras habíamos estado moviendo las tablas: probablemente era la señal de que habíamos llegado, para que no pensaran que estaban siendo descubiertos.

Parecía un estacionamiento lo que había abajo, pero el desgaste por el tiempo podía hacer parecer cualquier lugar algo así, por lo cual no estuvimos muy seguros, pero eventualmente vimos unas luces en el interior, a la vez que vimos unas sombras proyectadas desde éstas.

Entonces los vimos, y vimos a Hank aproximarse a nosotros inmediatamente; pude ver detrás sentados a Ron, Nadia, Roger y los demás: los Luciérnagas modelo. Me sentí hasta una tanta pequeña al lado de ellos. Hank seguía igual: entre sus rasgos duros y mirada que hacía a uno temblar o al menos estar alerta se veía como el típico militar duro; en tanto Nadia tenía una bufanda roja que no usaba antes pero que reconocía de algún lugar, sin poder recordarlo; sin conocerla bien me agradaba porque era una mujer fuerte e independiente, incluso en los Luciérnagas que en estructura suelen ser bastante enfocados a lo militar, campo que por lo general dominan los hombres, y me agradaba más al saber que por muy dura que sea tiene su lado humano, y ese es su relación con Roger, quien es como su padre.

-Buenas noches –dijo Hank, a modo de presentación, con una cortesía que no se complementaba con su aspecto –soy Henry Cohen, aunque todos me llaman Hank, y somos los demás Luciérnagas: de parte de ellos les doy la bienvenida de vuelta

Noté que algunos de los que estaban sentados nos miraron de reojo; era obvio que no todos nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos, y en ese aspecto me preguntaba si el saludo de Hank era por cortesía o era lo que realmente sentía.

-Buenas noches, Hank, soy Ethan Lawson y me uní a los Luciérnagas de Salt Lake City tiempo tomando el mando de ellos

En ese momento no se generó tensión, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano algo se hablaría entre ellos sobre liderazgo, y honestamente no sé por quién apostaría.

-Entonces supongo que tenemos harto de lo que hablar –dijo Hank, dejando de lado aquella tensión, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

No obstante los demás Luciérnagas no se levantaron en interés o mostraron signo de sorpresa: simplemente quedaron a la espera de qué hacía Hank; con ellos se notaba realmente que seguía la estructura que teníamos con Marlene.

-Seré claro –comenzó Ethan, yendo directamente al grano –sabemos dónde están Ellie y Joel

-¿Están seguros?

-Joel está en una planta hidroeléctrica en Jackson County junto a su hermano Tommy, quien antes era un Luciérnaga

-¿Puedes darme una descripción de cómo es este Tommy?

-Pelo castaño, sobre cuarenta años

-¿Te suena, Ron? –dijo, volteando para verlo

-Tom Miller –respondió su mano derecha, con su rostro despreocupado –Luciérnaga relativamente viejo, aunque se retiró hace mucho, era el mejor amigo de John King… tenía un hermano mayor, pero no solía hablar mucho de él

-Ése es Joel, lo encontré cuando viajaba a Salt Lake City… de hecho viajé con John cuando nos topamos… con mi grupo íbamos a ir con ustedes y sabíamos que Joel iba con Ellie a su base

-¿Sabes con certeza que están allá?

-¿Dónde más van a estar? No tienen dónde ir, y los problemas que hayan tenido Tommy y Joel ya estaban superados para cuando lo encontré: él lo había guiado erróneamente a Boulder y nos pidió personalmente que fuéramos a encontrarlo para decirle que ya no estaban ahí

-¿Ustedes le dijeron que fuera a Salt Lake City? –pude escuchar que uno de los Luciérnagas de atrás se levantó de inmediato reaccionando violentamente, pero bastó que Hank levantara la mano en señal de parar para que se volviera a sentar

-No –respondió Ethan –cuando llegamos él ya se había ido: supusimos con John que había encontrado algo en la universidad que lo había guiado a la nueva zona del grupo, lo cual fue el caso; nos desviamos a Boulder para nada

-¿Qué pasó con la investigación de nuestros científicos?

-Trajimos todos los documentos con nosotros: lo único que nos faltan son nuevos doctores capaces de replicar lo que antes casi logran

Hank no respondió: simplemente se sentó en una silla cercana junto a una mesa, y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, pensando en lo que le acabábamos de decir; se notaba que por dentro aún tenía dudas y era entendible, pero a la vez.

-¿Jefe? –Pudimos oír que dijo uno, cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo -¿qué haremos?

-Silencio, Marty –le dijo Ron, agitando su mano desde arriba hacia abajo al callarlo

-Al parecer la vida realmente nos quiere dar una última oportunidad –dijo finalmente, dejando ir un suspiro –quizá es una señal: después de la muerte de Marlene sólo pudimos detestar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese día, pero justamente hace poco encontramos personas capaces de retomar la investigación de los Luciérnagas que perdimos

-¿Iban a volver a Salt Lake City? –le preguntó Ethan; una pregunta que todos teníamos debido a que efectivamente habían decidido dejar los documentos con nosotros, olvidados

-No es tan simple… es hora de que les contemos qué hemos estado haciendo: Nos reunimos con la resistencia de Colorado, un pequeño grupo que se ha mantenido en esta ciudad con el fin de expulsar a los militares con el cual Marlene en el pasado colaboró un par de veces: en ese entonces Marlene sirvió apoyando pero no intervino directamente, pues si llegaban a liberar esta ciudad realmente la FEDRA habría enviado todo lo que tuviese para detenernos, y el caso sigue siendo el mismo ahora, por lo cual normalmente no habría aceptado trabajar con Leo, el líder de la resistencia, pero ha accedido a pasarnos a su equipo de científicos para continuar el trabajo por la cura y sí, tuvimos que decirle el propósito pero ellos son los únicos que saben de Ellie y la muerte de Marlene, y jamás nos traicionarían, si es que les ayudábamos

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos delatarán? No sólo les dijiste de Ellie sino de la muerte de Marlene, y según tenía entendido habían acordado no divulgar ese evento por miedo a las acciones que pudiese tomar la FEDRA

-Ethan: Marlene y Leo se conocían desde hacía muchísimo y eran amigos sumamente cercanos; no confiar en él como ella lo hacía sería un insulto

-Supongo que lo que quieren hacer ahora es lo que siempre han querido

-En efecto, pero hay un motivo adicional por el cual estamos metidos en esto, y como te uniste hace poco quizá no lo entiendas: hasta hace poco quien estaba al mano de los militares en esta ciudad era un viejo soldado que simplemente se preocupaba de mantener la ciudad bajo control… pero hace poco fue asesinado y pusieron a un agente de la FEDRA llamado Gregory Reynolds…

Nosotros no notamos nada al oír ese nombre, y Ethan tampoco mostró cambio alguno, pero sí pude notar que George, Ray y Walter reconocieron ese nombre de inmediato, y fuera quien fuera era alguien realmente importante, puesto que dos de ellos abrieron los ojos inmediatamente, y Walter, quien miraba el suelo levantó la mirada.

-Gregory Reynolds –continuó –es el nombre del agente que estuvo al mando del equipo que asesinó a Roy

Fue entonces que todos ahí nos dimos cuenta de la realidad de los Luciérnagas en esa ciudad: no sólo íbamos a obtener un equipo médico capaz de continuar el trabajo que teníamos inconcluso, sino que estábamos ahí para vengar a Roy.

-Tenía entendido que jamás supieron quién había sido el culpable de su muerte –dijo entonces Ethan –conocí al ex Luciérnaga Jason, quien me dijo eso

-Gregory estaba al mando de la unidad de ataque de la FEDRA; estaba ahí mismo disparando, pero no sabemos quién era el que había maquinado todo… aun así con más razón tenemos una causa para ajustar cuentas con él

-Si lo que dices ocurre, de verdad la FEDRA se ensañará con nosotros: ¿vamos a actuar como la resistencia o como los Luciérnagas?

-Si vamos a asesinar a Gregory, tenemos que hacerlo como nosotros mismos, para dejarle un mensaje a O'Connor

-¿O'Connor? Según tengo entendido él es sólo un miembro, quien comenzó la ofensa hacia la costa oeste

-Las cosas han cambiado: su plan sigue en marcha, pero ya no es un miembro cualquiera: hace poco se convirtió en el nuevo director de la FEDRA, después de que el director anterior muriese

-¿De verdad crees que sea coincidencia la muerte del militar al mano de esta ciudad y del director de esa agencia? Se podría decir que el director es la persona más protegida del mundo ahora mismo, como para que algo así ocurra

-Es obvio que algo traman; es un secreto a voces que por lo general cuando algo así ocurre es porque alguien más lo trama, pero esos agentes están tan hundidos en su burocracia e hipocresía que son capaces de hacerle vista gorda a lo que sea con tal de mantener sus puestos: si Gregory y O'Connor están relacionados de algún modo entonces tenemos incluso otra razón para capturarlo antes de matarlo

En mi mente sabía que estábamos volviendo a la acción de antes, pero nunca en esa noche habría pensado que de sólo viajar, nos veríamos con la misión de capturar y luego asesinar a un agente de la FEDRA al mando de toda una ciudad. Pude ver que Jonathan y Daisy estaban también nerviosos al saber de todo esto, y cómo no culparlos: si haber viajado hacia Salt Lake City ya había sido tremendamente letal, esto estaría en otro nivel.

-Creo que ya tienen la idea general clara –dijo entonces Hank –mañana en la mañana Leo vendrá y sabrán los detalles: por ahora creo que es mejor que descansen; tuvieron una noche movida

El subterráneo era una pequeña aldea con todas las camas y lámparas improvisadas que tenían; los vagabundos las habían usado antes pues era un refugio para todo aquél que no tenía hogar, no obstante en el último tiempo muchos sin hogar habían empezado a desaparecer: era obvio que eran los militares haciendo lo que ellos llamaban "limpiezas", así que eventualmente el edificio se halló con más camas que refugiados, lo cual sirvió para darle un espacio de comodidad a los Luciérnagas una vez llegaron: en tanto ellos dormían en el primer piso, en donde también tenían colchones y velas. Al final habían tenido que hacer del lugar su hogar de tiempo completo, pues si estaban fuera y solos por mucho tiempo era posible que un camión de los militares los vieran y nunca más volvieran.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –me dijo Daisy, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño sin resultado

-Sí… mañana

-¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire? No creo que nos durmamos luego de cualquier modo

Apartamos el mueble que tapaba la entrada y salimos: los vagabundos seguían en torno al barril, notando que uno tocaba una tonada en su guitarra.

-¿Podemos unirnos? –le dije a uno

-Todos son bienvenidos –me respondió uno con una barba bien grande –eso es lo que solíamos decir antes

-Sí… Jonathan me contó de qué había pasado aquí

-Yo no sé qué están tramando –me dijo el de la guitarra, tras dejar de tocar –pero les deseo éxito: mándenle mis saludos a Marlene cuando la vean

Hank no les había dicho qué había pasado con Joel: era cierto que solamente Leo sabía.

-¿Recuerdas cuando escapamos de Boston? –me dijo Daisy, después de unos momentos de silencio que nos dimos, mientras de fondo sonaba la tonada que tocaba el vagabundo –recuerdo que hubo bastantes momentos en los que creí que moriría: cuando nos persiguieron durante media hora a nosotras dos, mientras no sabíamos si Jonathan había conseguido huir con Marlene

-Ni que lo digas… ver a Jonathan a salvo luego de eso fue lo que me trajo de vuelta al mundo… siento que con lo de Salt Lake City parece que calmamos nuestras vidas… demasiado… pensar que antes nuestra vida era así

-El escape de Miami; la liberación de Pittsburgh… la que no sirvió de nada… de verdad hemos tenido vidas llenas de acción

-Pero es la vida que escogimos, y aunque los nervios a veces tomen lo mejor de mí siento que es la vida que tenemos que vivir con alegría… jamás te habría conocido… ni a ti ni a Jonathan

-¿Ni a Ethan? –me preguntó, riéndose

-Sí… tampoco a Ethan, aunque ha estado un tanto esquivo, o al menos así lo siento

-Tiene su historia también: no puedes esperar que se abra así como así

-Aun así sinceramente me agrada; es un estilo de liderazgo distinto al de Marlene o de Hank… los dos se preocupaban por nosotros, pero siento que Ethan va más allá

-¿Estás pensando en qué pasará con el liderazgo con ellos dos? Técnicamente nuestra líder sigue siendo Marlene para el mundo, pero me pregunto qué pasará entre esos dos

-¿Crees que se peleen o discutan?

-Ethan se veía bastante decidido en su rol, y Hank es como el sucesor más directo de Marlene… aunque es cierto que Hank tiene detrás a las figuras centrales del grupo

-A todo eso, ¿reconoces la bufanda roja que llevaba Nadia?

-Oh, esa… era de una miembro llamada Rose… era una buena amiga de Nadia; al parecer ya no está con nosotros y lleva su bufanda como un recuerdo

-El peligro de esta vida nunca se va: siempre está ahí…

-Por eso hay que estar atentas, ¿o quieres que de nuevo tenga que llevarte en mi espalda por caerte y lastimarte el pie mientras huíamos?

-¿Tienes que sacarme en cara eso cada cierto tiempo?

-No cumpliría mi rol de molestarte si no lo hiciera

Nos reíamos las dos, sabiendo que al día siguiente todo cambiaría; era como si quisiéramos no dormir pensando en que cada segundo que estábamos despiertas era un segundo más que teníamos en nuestra vida calmada, viendo el fuego del barril mientras un señor mayor tocaba su guitarra.

Pero incluso esos vagabundos habían tenido una historia movida: estaban obligados a estar en ese edificio y defenderlo de lo que viniera, sin certeza de que algún día los militares se aburrieran de ellos y atacaran directamente su hogar. En el fondo todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano nuestro sueño acabaría y estaríamos de nuevo en el frente.

El mismo Ethan quizá cuánto tiempo llevaba sin descanso: de un viaje pasó a otro y ahora estaba también en esto; Hank y los demás también. Recordé lo que pensé cuando decidí unirme al grupo: mi vida previa en las zonas de cuarentena sin una familia a mi lado era difícil, pero ir a un grupo como los Luciérnagas era una vida en otro nivel: sí, había sobrevivido a muchas cosas que no pensé que podía hacer y vivir, pero estar de nuevo frente a ese cambio no había perdido su impacto.

-Veo que mis dos damiselas no pueden dormir –era Jonathan, quien había visto que habíamos salido

-Vuelve a llamarnos así y te devolveré hasta San Francisco a patadas –le dijo Daisy inmediatamente

-Relájense –se rio –hasta Jackie logró dormirse

-De verdad lo has entrenado bien –le dije, sorprendida

-Sabes que siempre fui el mejor con ellos… con como personas; tan sólo tienen otro lenguaje

-Me pregunto cómo se estará tomando todo esto

-Créeme… ellos sienten todo, así que probablemente ya tuvo su batalla interior y ahora descansa

-Sabes harto de esto

-Siempre habrá más por aprender –me respondió, para luego hablarle al de la guitarra –Hey, ¿por casualidad no tendrás una guitarra adicional? Soy bueno punteando más que con acordes

Una noche con dos personas tocando guitarra en conjunto, junto a Daisy y un grupo de vagabundos en torno a un barril que nos daba calor, en medio de la noche silenciosa, sabiendo que al despertar comenzaría nuestra verdadera vida como Luciérnagas.


	7. Capítulo 7 -Dos caras

**Capítulo 7 –Dos caras**

El sonido en su mente se hacía más fuerte, mientras intentaba ahogar ese ruido con gritos que imaginaba a la vez que un sonido lejano de guitarras le ayudaba; cerraba los ojos y tenía pequeños espasmos que utilizaba para distraerse. Miraba el techo y cerraba los ojos, repitiendo esos pasos múltiples veces, sabiendo que dormiría poco esa noche.

Estaba acostado de lado, pero podía sentirlo; sentía que Liz estaba detrás de él, sólo viéndolo sin decir palabra alguna, y que él apenas se moviera, ella se iría. Se llevó la mano a la cara para quitarse un poco del sudor que tenía en su frente.

-Mañana llegamos a Boulder, Ethan –le había dicho ella aquella vez -¿no estás nervioso?

-Sí –le respondió él, mientras saboreaba un pedazo de carne de un animal que Julie había cazado –aunque tengo un poco de miedo…

-¿Qué te da miedo?

-Que encontremos a Joel y Ellie muertos… todo sería en vano

-No pienses en eso –le dijo ella sonriendo, para luego sacar otro pedazo de carne –si nos la pasamos pensando en eso entonces no podremos concentrarnos en nada; no se trata de ignorarlo, sino de mantener nuestras mentes en calma

-¿Pero no sería un poco ingenuo hacer eso?

-Para nada: ingenuo sería huir de ello e ignorar las consecuencias: nosotros simplemente queremos ir directo al asunto

Y ahora, en ese colchón viejo en la oscuridad de Colorado Springs, sólo se preguntó por qué ya no sentía ese miedo, pese a saber que al despertar su vida como Luciérnaga realmente empezaría.

Eras las cinco con veintidós minutos cuando despertó: una de las ventajas de estar de nuevo en territorio militar era que podía saber cuál era la hora exacta.

Todos aún dormían: según había entendido a las seis de la mañana todos se despertarían, y a las siete llegarían los de la resistencia, por lo cual tenía más de media hora de tiempo todavía; se levantó y se puso su uniforme.

Mientras sacaba cosas de su mochila notó la ballesta de Francis. La cerró y decidió salir; no había nadie afuera, pues los vagabundos aún dormían en el primer piso.

Se sentó en los asientos que habían ocupado la noche anterior cuando habían estado todos en torno al barril, el cual ahora estaba apagado, y ahí se halló, solo y en silencio.

-Te levantas temprano –escuchó, a la vez que ciertos pasos se acercaban: era Ron, la mano derecha de Hank –ni siquiera Hank se despierta todavía

-Sí, suelo despertar temprano

Cicatrices en su mejilla izquierda y ambos brazos demostraban que había participado en muchísimas batallas: después de todo era uno de los Luciérnagas más prolíficos, a la vez que era de los miembros antiguos. Aunque esas características entraban en conflicto con el hecho de que era alguien bastante liviano en su carácter, recordándole un tanto a Ed.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? Noté que no perdieron a ningún miembro desde Salt Lake City hasta acá

-Nos topamos con unas cuantas complicaciones e infectados, pero siempre hallamos la forma de salir ilesos

-Me alegra: es cierto que fue un viaje más corto en comparación al que hicimos antes, pero esa vez perdimos a muchísima gente; es casi un milagro que hayan llegado enteros… aunque todos tenemos nuestras marcas… y no pude evitar ver tu dedo

Inmediatamente fue transportado por unos segundos a aquella prisión en Boulder, y una parte de él reaccionó enderezando los hombros y levantando un poco la cabeza.

-Sé que suena un tanto entrometido –se apresuró a continuar –pero lo digo por eso

Y fue entonces que Ron se quitó el guante que llevaba en la mano izquierda para revelar que le faltaba el dedo meñique completamente; llevaba un implante que con ayuda del guante podía mover al cerrar los otros dedos.

-En mi caso fue un regalo especial de la FEDRA; no tienes que decirme cómo fue en tu caso, pero conozco a una persona en esta ciudad que puede ayudarte de la misma forma, ¿estás interesado? Ya ha hecho trabajos de ese estilo para nosotros; seremos los tíos buenos de la película pero eso no quita que suframos bajas y cosas como ésta

-No hay problema… fui capturado por unos cazadores… de hecho era el grupo al que pertenecía pero del cual me fui… espera, no les he hablado de eso

-Tranquilo Ethan –le respondió Ron de inmediato, haciéndole saber que no tenía que preocuparse por revelar su pasado en el grupo –aquí tenemos de todo; mientras hayas dejado aquello atrás acá tienes una hoja limpia… además, en mi caso fue la misma situación

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo pertenecía a la FEDRA… de hecho… bueno, no todos lo saben pero yo y Hank trabajábamos para ellos; ni siquiera éramos militares, sino que éramos parte directa de las operaciones de la unidad de ataque de la agencia; por eso anoche George se burló de Hank diciéndole patriota; claro que los dos abandonamos esa vida hace casi veinte años, para unirnos a Roy y Marlene… nosotros conocimos bien a Roy, y es por eso que para Hank es tan importante este asunto con Gregory Reynolds

-Si se trata de venganza ciertamente no lo puedo culpar, sobre todo después de tantos años

-Yo soy el francotirador principal del grupo, y una vez lograron tomarme por sorpresa y capturarme; planeaban hacer salir a Hank para capturarlo también… comprenderás que ambos éramos miembros importantes para la FEDRA y por eso mismo nos tenían un resentimiento bastante grande luego de que nos fuimos… y entre los métodos para hacerlo caer estuvo torturarme para sacar información… los muy estúpidos: ellos mismos me entrenaron para soportar sus métodos de tortura… aunque eso no quitó que se llevaran parte de mí en el proceso

-Supongo que eventualmente Marlene y los demás lograron rescatarte digo, dado que estás acá frente a mí

-Sí: fue una operación bastante grande e hizo que los de la FEDRA de verdad persiguieran a Marlene y Roy en aquel entonces: eran los tiempos en que nos movíamos principalmente en New York

-Suena como que eres uno de los miembros más antiguos de los Luciérnagas –le dijo Ethan, notando la familiaridad con la que hablaba de Roy, situación que sólo había visto con Jason anteriormente

-Así es; dentro del primer año desde el brote del Cordyceps en Texas la FEDRA fue formada y tomó gran parte del poder del país; fue poco después de eso que Marlene y Roy formaron a las Luciérnagas cuando vieron que la situación sólo podía empeorar: yo me uní un año después de eso… así que se podría decir que Hank y yo éramos enemigos mortales de ustedes… pero ya ves cómo cambian las cosas: lamentablemente dos años después Roy fue asesinado

-Hasta ahora sólo había conocido a Jason, quien me había contado sobre Roy, pero no me había dado una descripción con tanto detalle en cuanto a los años

-Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que uno a veces deja de contar… es cierto, ayer lo nombraste, ¿cómo está el viejo Jason? –pudo notar que Ron se dibujó una sonrisa cuando lo mencionó –se fue después de la muerte de Roy con su familia y nunca más supimos de él: se llevaba de maravilla con Roger

-Está bien: tiene su propio grupo, bastante numeroso, y se dirigía a Canadá para huir de los militares después del plan de O'Connor… lamentablemente Ellen y William ya no estaban con él: William se había separado de él hacía mucho tiempo y se había vuelto un cazador… el mismo cazador con el cual me alié para luego cansarme de ese estilo de vida e irme; mientras viajaba hacia acá Jason y William se encontraron pero él terminó matando a Ellen para luego huir; después de eso me encontré con él y me capturó… él me quitó este dedo al igual que me cortó la oreja; finalmente Jason volvió y entre los dos tuvimos que matar a William

Era extraño; ya no sentía esas dudas que había tenido cuando les había dicho de eso a Claire y los demás, como si ese malestar se hubiera ido para nunca volver.

-Ya veo –Ron se rascaba levemente la sien –ese William no se veía como un mal chico pero el tiempo cambia todo… al menos Jason está bien por lo que veo, aunque al parecer realmente nos dejó atrás… bueno, supongo que Roger entenderá: te agradezco por haber ayudado al viejo, que no sé si sigue en edad de verse en problemas

-¿Sabes? Creo que tomaré tu consejo sobre la prótesis

-¿De verdad? Gracias; no es perfecto y al principio te será raro pero ya verás

Ethan asintió a la vez que soltó una leve sonrisa: en parte su mente ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de ese dedo y ese vació que sentía cuando movía los demás, pero quizá esto sería para mejor.

-Me muero de sed, ¿quieres una cerveza? –le dijo, sacando unas de su mochila –si hay algo bueno de las zonas de cuarentena, es que puedes darte ciertos lujos si mueves las fichas correctas

-No gracias… llevo tanto sin tomar algo que no sé si me sienta bien para hoy

-Oh sí, verdad que hoy vienen a visitarnos; con tu permiso me tomaré una, aunque no le digas a Hank –le dijo riendo -¿sabes? No pensé que te diría esto pero vi cómo te dirigías a los miembros de Salt Lake City… Hank es la viva imagen de Marlene, pero tú me recuerdas un poco a Roy… bueno, no pienses demasiado en ello, pero es sólo algo que digo

Y dicho eso se levantó, para notar que el ruido proviniendo del subterráneo daba a entender que se habían empezado a levantar los demás, mientras Ethan siguió sentado, pensando en lo que Ron le acababa de decir, y sólo un pensamiento era la respuesta a aquella aserción.

No puede ser cierto.

Los demás empezaron a hacer más ruido dentro, así que pronto se halló en la necesidad de ir para ver cómo estaban; Ed, George, Ray, Walter, Chloe, Max, Ricardo, Daisy, Jonathan, Karla, y Claire.

Pero también notó eso de nuevo: decir esos nombres significaba algo para él.

Pero no era lo mismo.

John, Dom, Julie, Matt, Jack, Mary, Mike.

Y Liz.

Se llevó la mano a la cara, y con ella levantó su mirada hasta que de no ser por su mano habría visto el techo.

Diane le había dicho que haría grandes cosas, pero se preguntaba el por qué. Quería ver en sus recuerdos si había una pista, sin embargo sabía que no tendría momento para hacerlo, pues debía ir con el grupo al que tanto había querido unirse.

Aunque una parte de él deseaba que al entrar, pudiera ver nuevamente esos ojos brillantes de verlo, que tenía Liz cada vez que se veían.

-Si sin tener que verme no me dejas dormir, no sé cómo estaría si te viera también

Dijo eso notando que llevaba tiempo sin dar sus caminatas; el estar con ellos le había impedido hacerlo después del tiroteo en el que había estado. El estar completamente solo mientras oía solo sus pasos y tenía el espacio suficiente para hacerlo.

Para visualizarla, junto a todo lo que quería.

-Te quiero –le había dicho ella esa vez, en la última conversación que habían tenido

-Te quiero –murmuró lentamente, con los ojos cerrados

-¿Eh? –pudo escuchar, para abrir los ojos inmediatamente y verla frente a él

Era Claire, con sus ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa parada frente a él: había ido a buscarlo sólo para encontrarlo ahí, y Ethan estaba ahí sentado frente a ella sin saber qué decir, con los ojos tan abiertos como los de ella.

-Venía… a buscarte… hay que juntar… nos

-Sí –respondió de inmediato Ethan –voy de inmediato… ve tú… yo me adelanto…

El día no había comenzado y ya había ocurrido algo imprevisto; fuera de toda broma se sintió incómodo con esa situación respecto a ella, y recordó que además Claire había estado interesada en conocerlo.

Qué interés podía tener en un enfermo como él, pensaba.

Cuando bajó pudo ver a todos reunidos; distinguió a Hank, quien estaba junto a Ron y Nadia, y a su grupo, el cual estaba reunido en un lado del montón que se generó. Empezó a contar y en total tenían a cuarenta y un personas; eso más las fuerzas de la resistencia conformarían el poder que tendrían contra Gregory.

-Hola, Ethan –le dijo Hank, dándole la bienvenida –ya estamos reunidos todos, y en un rato más llegará Leo junto a sus hombres… y quisiera hablar algo contigo

Subieron al segundo piso, desde el cual se podía por una ventana se podía ver la calle afuera; estaban solos los dos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Hank?

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo… sabes que técnicamente los Luciérnagas no tienen un líder como antes y que para el mundo Marlene sigue con nosotros, y con el grupo separado entre los dos estamos como supuestos sucesores… yo tengo a los míos de mi parte y tú a los tuyos, que sinceramente agradezco que hayas traído; no sabes cómo me molestó el tener que dejarlos atrás de esa forma; tú lograste lo que yo no pude, que fue convencerlos… es por eso que quiero tenerte en las reuniones y la toma de decisiones, y que trabajemos en conjunto al ser las caras principales de los Luciérnagas

Hank era rígido y recto, pero en gestos como ése se notaba que en el fondo se preocupaba por su gente; Ethan recordó entonces lo que Ron le había dicho sobre él, y pensó que probablemente de esa misma forma se dirigía Marlene a los demás.

-No tengo problema alguno –respondió finalmente –ayudará a la moral del grupo completo

-Ahora… es obvio que ciertas personas de mi grupo no estarán contentas con tener a alguien "nuevo" en la posición de mando, pero no te preocupes: los mantendré a raya; lo mismo irá para ciertas personas que consideran a George y los demás traidores por habernos dejado… en pocas palabras mantendré a raya a los míos y tú a los tuyos; no me engañaré y pretenderé que tu grupo me preferiría a mí como líder respecto a ti

-No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo; lo único que tenía que tú no era la ubicación de Ellie y Joel

-Aunque no lo creas se requiere algo más que eso para sacar de ese vacío a esas personas

En el fondo igual se sentía culpable por no haberlos podido convencer: cuando él los había encontrado en Salt Lake City el futuro era claro: se quedaría ahí hasta que muriesen, ya fuera de hambre o en manos de otros, fueran personas o infectados; Hank debió haber intentado de todas las formas llevarlos, todas sin éxito, y ahora estaba frente a alguien que había logrado motivar a ese grupo a unirse de nuevo a la batalla.

Entonces recordó nuevamente lo que Ron le había dicho: quizá Hank también lo pensaba; que todos veían en él el sucesor de Marlene, y ese título le pesaba como una carga, ante un rol que debía cumplir tal y como ella lo había hecho en vida.

Hank, el líder y héroe de los Luciérnagas que quizá en el fondo estaba con tantos problemas como los demás.

Pudo notar que ciertamente hubo algunos que miraron de reojo o decidieron alejarse un poco cuando Hank hizo el anuncio de que los dos presidirían a los Luciérnagas, aludiendo a que entre ambos podrían dar un mejor liderazgo al complementarse, y en parte lo entendió; al menos para cuando Leo y los demás llegaron no había problema alguno y todos estaban en sus respectivos asuntos.

Leonard, Christian y Melanie formaban el cuadro de mando de la resistencia de Colorado Springs, y bastaba verlos una vez para saber que llevaban años luchando; Leo era el líder y con unos cuarenta años ya tenía varias marcas de batallas, incluyendo cicatrices y un parche en el ojo izquierdo; Chris se veía aproximadamente de la misma edad aunque se notaba más de ocultar apariencias, dando un mal aire a primera instancia, mientras que Melanie era una anciana ya en sus sesenta años, pero se notaba de inmediato que su edad no le impedía para nada cumplir sus funciones, llevando el pelo tomado con una tela que le cubría la parte superior del pelo, el cual estaba blanco por la edad.

-Veo rostros nuevos –dijo Leo al llegar

-Son los Luciérnagas de Salt Lake City –se apresuró a responder Hank –llegaron con nosotros y decidieron volver a unirse al grupo: aquí te presento a Ethan Lawson, quien se unió a ellos y es el responsable directo de que estén con nosotros

-¿Acaso no eran los desertores que abandonaron la causa? –Interrumpió Chris, dando un gesto de menosprecio –bueno, supongo que toda ayuda sirve

-Son Luciérnagas como el resto de los demás –dijo entonces Ethan, dando un paso para reafirmar lo que decía: era cierto que habían elegido quedarse en el hospital, pero no habían viajado para ser vistos en menos; si Hank y los suyos dejarían pasar eso no iba a permitir que llegara alguien de afuera para recordárselos

-Tranquilo –se disculpó Chris, con un breve aire de ironía –yo sólo digo lo que creo; es cosa de ustedes probarme que estoy equivocado

-Para eso estamos acá, Chris –dijo entonces Hank, dándole una mirada fija sin pestañear –tenemos que empezar a poner en marcha las cosas

-Disculpen a mi compañero –se apresuró a intervenir Leo, mientras miraba a Chris de reojo por un instante –saben que su comportamiento a veces puede ser extraño, pero que en el fondo quiere que esto funcione tanto o más que ustedes

-No hay problema –dijo Hank –tan sólo recuerden que los Luciérnagas son asunto exclusivamente nuestro

-Dejen de discutir tonterías y pasemos a lo importante, que no madrugué para nada –exclamó entonces Melanie, silenciando a los tres, pese a que no se halló rastro de broma en lo que decía

Entonces se empezaron a mover hasta que llegaron a un cuarto en donde había una gran mesa con un mapa de la ciudad así como diversos documentos y fotografías, entre las que se encontraba la de Gregory Reynolds, hilada a la de diversos oficiales del ejército que serían los objetivos antes de ir por el pez gordo.

Tendrían que adueñarse de los accesos principales de la zona de cuarentena en el perímetro; tomar el hangar principal de los militares, en donde se hallaban los camiones y autos que ocupaban, incluyendo un tanque que tenían escondido y más importante aún los helicópteros que ocuparían en caso de tener que escapar; quitar a los militares del centro de abastecimiento en donde llegaban las raciones de otras ciudades, a la vez desde la cual salían las que la ciudad enviaba a otras; atacar las torres que habían levantado, en donde tenían repartidas varias armas que ocupaban; y finalmente atacar el cuartel central en donde se encontrarían los altos mandos de la ciudad incluyendo el objetivo principal. Los primeros cinco asaltos tendrían que ser casi a la vez, mientras que en el caos generado darían el último golpe a Gregory Reynolds, aunque había también otro objetivo que había sido declarado: el usar el sistema de comunicaciones en el cuartel para darles el mensaje directamente a la FEDRA: que los Luciérnagas seguían vivos después del escape de Boston; bastaba con que no supieran que Marlene estaba muerta y que vieran la pérdida de una de sus ciudades para mantenerse vigentes ante ellos y ante la gente que creía en ellos todavía.

Claro que había un problema: para hacer el último asalto necesitarían armamento pesado, el cual no tenían ni los Luciérnagas ni la resistencia; Nadia se había encargado de eso y un contacto infiltrado en los militares en otra ciudad había hecho un envío oculto de ese arsenal, pero lo malo era que tendrían que esperar a que llegara para poder poner todo el plan en acción: era sólo cuestión de tiempo, el cual utilizarían para planear todo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Necesitarían equipos que tomarían las entradas y el hangar primeramente, para así cortar refuerzos que pudieran llegar de las tropas del exterior y limitar la movilidad que podían tener, mientras que las torres sería el siguiente objetivo; el tomar el centro de abastecimiento era importante para asegurar que los militares no las escondieran, pero era un objetivo secundario en el ámbito de la batalla que se iba a dar. Cuando todo estuviera dado Hank, Ethan y Leo irían al cuartel principal, con la mayor cantidad de personas posible.

Iba a ser una pelea difícil, y habían riesgos, pero serviría para vengar la muerte de Roy y además estaba confirmado; un equipo de diecinueve científicos que Leo había reunido durante sus años pasarían a estar con los Luciérnagas: era cierto que se sentían como una mercancía a ser entregada, pero la meta de ellos era justamente llegar a una cura, a la vez que llevaban tanto tiempo en esa ciudad, con muchos de ellos habiendo nacido ahí, que también les alegraba la idea de ver la ciudad liberada; las mismas murallas altas que los militares habían construido, así como los puntos de control, les ayudarían a poder llevar la ciudad sin problemas; no querían terminar con Pittsburgh.

Había llegado la hora de empezar a trabajar como encubiertos: todos tendrían que dejar sus uniformes en el subterráneo y con ropas normales empezarían a recorrer la ciudad para tener los planes perfeccionados: un contacto de Leo en los militares les daría identificaciones falsas con las cuales serían nuevamente civiles ante los ojos de los militares, así como tarjetas de racionamiento, pudiendo caminar en la ciudad de forma normal, teniendo todos que volver al refugio una vez llegada la noche exceptuando casos excepcionales.

Iba a ser raro, pensó, porque si bien iba a seguir siendo un Luciérnaga, caminaría por una ciudad tal y como lo había hecho en Richmond, en los tiempos en que vivía con Diane: en el fondo seguiría en una gran operación que tendría como final el acabar con el régimen militar en toda una ciudad, pero las caminatas se sentirían familiares.

Una vida normal, pensó; tan normal como se pudiera tener en ese mundo.

-¿Puedes creer el precio de los tomates? –Le exclamó Diane esa vez, mientras recorrían unos negocios de alimentos –estos militares creen que somos millonarios

-No son simplemente ellos –le respondió él –recuerda que estos comerciantes tienen que ganar algo con todo esto, y escuché que los tomates están siendo escasos ahora; es cosa de oferta y demanda

-¿Y crees que eso es motivo para poner precios criminales? Creo que tendré que enviar una carta de queja ante los militares hacia sí mismos

-¿Y crees que te tomarán en serio cuando estés allá?

-¿Te parece si plantamos tomates?

-¿No es un poco tarde para hacerlo? –Ethan se empezó a reír mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano izquierda

-Oye, cuando estemos comiendo tomates que nosotros mismos hemos cultivado lo único que pensarás en que no los tendríamos si hoy siguieras burlándote de mi idea

-Está bien –le dijo él, sonriendo –vamos a comprar semillas, que además son mucho más baratas

Y siguieron caminando por la calle, él con una bolsa con otros alimentos, y ella con una mochila en la que llevaba lo que había comprado: iban a ver si podían encontrar una mochila también para él, dado que la que tenía se había roto a más no poder el día anterior después de que intentaran asaltarlo.

Se escuchaba a la gente conversar, tanto los que compraban como los que vendían, así como el vehículo de patrulla de los militares que pasaba de repente para ver si habían problemas, todo bajo el cielo claro.

Vio a los Luciérnagas a su alrededor, volviendo a la realidad.

Aprovecharía de comprar tomates cuando saliera por primera vez en su misión.

* * *

 **A/N - ¡Dos capítulos seguidos! Espero poder mantener este ritmo, agradezco cualquier review**


	8. Capítulo 8 -Hola Claire

**Capítulo 8 –Hola Claire**

No sé bien de qué fue aquello que Ethan me dijo cuándo lo fui a buscar: fue tan de la nada, y aunque una parte de mí quería que fuera verdad no podía dejar de pensar en que lo que había dicho no era para mí, al menos en ese momento.

Oficialmente me llamaba Elayne Jones ante los militares, o al menos eso decía mi identificación; Daisy en tanto se llama Maureen y Jonathan era Timothy Hansen; hubiera preferido que nos hubieran dado la oportunidad de elegir nuestros nombres pero tampoco me puedo quejar; Chris no tardó en llegar junto a una identificación para cada uno de nosotros y por un momento fue como volver a la escuela por cuánto queríamos saber qué nombre le había tocado a cada uno, o al menos entre nuestro grupo de doce, dado que la mayoría de los Luciérnagas de Hank casi no le tomaron atención: a lo más pude ver que Nadia y Roger conversaban sobre sus nombres, conversación en que escuchando descubrí que Nadia es sólo su apodo o cómo se le dice a las personas con ese nombre: su nombre es Nadeshka; si es así con los nombres de por allá me pregunto si Sasha también será el nombre de su hermano, o sólo su apodo, pero no soy tan tonta como para ir y preguntarle, y entre mis nuevos conocimientos estaba en siempre llamarla Nadia; aparentemente odiaba su verdadero nombre y sólo le permitía a Roger nombrarla así. Recuerdo que una vez vi una nota sobre los modos de poner nombres en esos países y eran un tanto más complejas que por acá, además que sus padres eran de distintos países; aún con eso ella se salvó de todo eso al nacer en este país, aunque en realidad no puedo asumir algún motivo por el cual prefiera ser llamada simplemente Nadia.

-Buenas tardes, Elayne, ¿te molesta si salimos de compras? –me dijo Daisy burlesca mientras estábamos en nuestra base de operaciones, nombre un tanto eufemístico para un subterráneo de un edificio de vagabundos, aunque los años me han enseñado que en una resistencia esa es la norma, sino un lujo

Habíamos terminado hacía poco de almorzar y pronto todos partirían a sus respectivas tareas: en mi caso tenía que ir con Daisy a hacer un mapeo de las rutinas de guardia de los militares en las torres de vigilancia; la información que tenía la resistencia sólo se ligaba a la ubicación de las mismas, pero la presión de los militares los tenían con opciones limitadas: en parte nuestra llegada había sido una bendición para ellos, al tener mucha gente nueva libre de antecedentes o siendo seguida por sospechas por militares para servir para vigilar las calles. Ethan en tanto pasaría el día con Hank y los demás monitoreando cómo íbamos todos; si bien es cercano con nosotros y es casi uno más con el trato que tenemos, a veces olvido que ahora es tan importante en la toma de decisiones como los más importantes Luciérnagas del grupo.

Habían tenido que traernos ropa de civil, puesto que sólo teníamos nuestros uniformes que tuvimos que dejar en la base; yo iba con una polera verde bajo una chaqueta café, mientras Daisy tenía una chaquetilla blanca bajo un sweater lila, además que de suerte tenía también un gorro de lana púrpura, llevando ambas pantalones normales con botas, que era como lo obligatorio para moverse en el lugar. Era extraño ver la ciudad y la gente: al haber entrado de noche nos habíamos perdido esa parte de una zona de cuarentena que no habíamos visto desde Boston; aun así la situación en esa ciudad era terminal, mientras que aquí se notaba que daban ciertas libertades a la gente, lo cual sumado a que la ciudad no estaba tan concentrada como otras urbes hacía que se sienta mucho menos opresiva; admití estar incluso sorprendida por el resultado: después de todo la única amenaza era un pequeño grupo de resistencia, en vez de Boston que luchaba contra nosotros a diario.

-No tenía una caminata tan relajada desde los primeros días en Boston –me dijo Daisy mientras recorríamos las calles entre la gente –cuando la FEDRA aún no se percataba de que cierto grupo extremista un tanto radical paseaba en su propio territorio

-Yo olía que algo estaba mal: ¿Marlene reuniendo a todas las tropas posibles en una ciudad de la nada? Sentía que algo iba a pasar

-No sé si eres muy pesimista o yo una ingenua total

-Ambas tenemos algo de las dos cosas supongo

Fue entonces que vimos una multitud entre un ruido generado por todos hablando y algo de fondo que no se distinguía: como las curiosas que éramos decidimos ir a entrometernos dado que no se veía como algo serio; cuando nos hicimos paso entre todas las personas notamos que era un grupo de músicos que tocaban un poco de blues a la antigua, de esa forma que era un tanto vista como clásica aun cuando era niña, a la vez que notamos un camión de los militares estacionado frente al evento, pero que hacían de guardias más que estar ahí para separar al grupo; al verlos nuestro Luciérnaga interno dio un leve salto así que tuvimos que marcharnos.

-Es increíble que aun después de tantos años la vida siga teniendo momentos así –le comenté mientras caminábamos

-¿No estarás tomándole cariño a las zonas de cuarentena? –me dijo

Lo dijo en tono de broma, pero en el fondo no pude evitar recordar mi tiempo en Louisville con los militares; cuando aún estaba con mi familia, antes de conocer a Jonathan y unirme al grupo.

Tengo que admitir que en parte necesitaba un hogar, y eso fue lo que Marlene me dio: dejé todo atrás para volver a empezar bajo su mando en una vida de la que me sentiría orgullosa de vivir. Pero aun con todo eso, viendo esta vida, no puedo sino volver a esos años, aunque eso significara volver a escuchar los regaños de mi familia, considerándome una molestia después de todo.

-¿Cómo crees, acaso me ves con un uniforme del ejército?

-Una boina no te iría mal

Y es por ese favor que Marlene me hizo que recuerdo cuán en deuda tengo que sentirme con ella y con Jonathan por haber servido de conductor.

Caminamos bastante, hasta que llegamos al punto que nos correspondía: era tan aburrido como sonaba y simplemente mirábamos cómo se movían desde una esquina en donde nos habíamos sentado, viendo sus patrullas y las rutinas que tenían, y anotando todo en una libreta que nos habían dejado: yo estaba viendo más y Daisy estaba detrás de mí escribiendo a ratos: no podía estar con el cuadernillo afuera todo el tiempo pues claramente no era para nada sospechoso ver a una chica viendo a los militares escribiendo.

-¿Y… has hecho algún avance con Ethan?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por favor Claire… no has hablado del tema en días

-Ya te lo he dicho: simplemente me agrada él y quiero conocerlo: no me puede gustar justamente porque ni siquiera lo conozco demasiado todavía; él sigue siendo el jefe y yo una Luciérnaga

-Pero si a eso me refiero cuando pregunto si has hecho algún avance

-Mira… siento que aún no supera lo que pasó con su grupo; hay momentos en que siento que se va de este planeta y no sé dónde acaba… y no es como si pudiera ir y preguntarle ¿Hola Ethan cuál es tu problema? Además… le respondí, sólo para quedarme en silencio al recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana

-¿Además…? –me preguntó, levantando la cabeza para verme con esa expresión que gritaba "respóndeme"

-En la mañana fui a buscarlo y dijo "te quiero" con los ojos cerrados… no tenía cómo saber que yo había llegado y él se notaba que estaba en sus recuerdos

-Ah, entonces sí te gusta, como para preocuparte eso

-No es eso, tonta… es que eso demuestra que tiene asuntos pendientes

-Ahora se te hará más difícil, como pasa con Hank y los demás: no es como si pudiéramos volver a los tiempos de las fogatas por la noche

-Me pregunto además de eso si podré ayudarlo

-Para cualquier cosa nos tienes a mí y a Jonathan… al pobre le tocó ir al otro lado de la ciudad hoy

Saber que puedo contar siempre con ellos me da fuerzas: estoy en una guerrilla contra los militares y vamos a realizar un golpe de estado en la ciudad, pero saber que están a mi lado tranquiliza todo.

No obstante fue entonces que noté que al frente estaba justamente él: Ethan, quien ahora llevaba una chaqueta de cuero gastada junto a un gorro de lana negro: pude darme cuenta de que le servía para tapar su oreja izquierda, a la vez que tenía un guante negro en la mano izquierda, mientras que el de la derecha era igual pero sin dedos.

-Hablando del rey de roma –Daisy lo notó de inmediato -¿no irás a decirle algo? Yo me quedo trabajando por las dos; no es como si fuera muy demandante

Supe que era mi momento: que si no le hablaba entonces probablemente pasaría mucho hasta otra ocasión así: crucé la calle aprovechando que no pasaba ningún vehículo y me acerqué a él, que caminaba lentamente haciendo todo el proceso más fácil.

-Hola, Ethan –le dije, acercándome

Se volteó, aunque no pude notar si fue con calma o impresión; fue más bien como algo intermedio, como si supiera que alguien iba a verlo, pero sin saberlo con certeza.

-Hola, Claire –me respondió, sin mover las manos para hacer algún gesto –no me había percatado que les tocaba este sector

Y ahí se iba la idea de que estaba ahí buscándonos.

-Es algo simple así que sólo estamos matando el tiempo –le dije, levantando mi mejilla izquierda –ya ves como…

Pero fue en ese momento que mi mundo se detuvo y ni Daisy, ni Ethan o los militares y los Luciérnagas juntos importaron; bajé los hombros mientras mi cara quedaba en alto con esa expresión congelada con tu mandíbula inferior levemente baja y los ojos sin pestañear mientras ves en una dirección ignorando todo lo demás. Ahí estaba, entre la multitud, aquella persona que no había visto en años y años, pasando a ser nada más que un recuerdo hasta ese momento en el cual adquirió forma y volvió: mi madre, con su cabello un tanto más canoso que antes, pero la misma cara.

Pude ver que llevaba un abrigo violeta, mientras compraba comida en una tienda que tenía un señor de edad, viéndola de perfil: su cara sin embargo se notaba extraña, no era esa expresión de molestia continua que tenía en mis recuerdos, sino una vacía: no pude decir si estaba triste o molesta, o incluso alegre; algo había pasado.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta acá? ¿Qué era de los demás? ¿Le había pasado algo?

Pensamientos de preguntas fueron lo único que pasaron por mi mente mientras estaba ahí, parada al lado de Ethan sin decir una palabra y habiendo interrumpido lo que iba a decir, que honestamente no podía recordar siquiera a pesar de haber sido algo sólo segundos antes.

Y fue esa yo, la que se quedó quieta viendo cómo mi propia madre se subió a uno de los pocos vehículos que pasaba por ahí, y se fue frente a mis ojos.

Sin embargo ocurrió otra cosa que no preví, y fue que Ethan me vio y cuando pude concentrarme en su cara noté que tenía una expresión clara: entendía todo sólo con mi mirada y a quien veía; sin decir una palabra empezó a correr en dirección al vehículo gritándoles que se detuvieran, pero ellos no lo escucharon entre la multitud, o no se percataron que los gritos eran dirigidos hacia ellos, y emprendieron marcha, dejando a Ethan atrás.

Y yo sólo me quedé ahí, en medio de la calle sola, mientras Daisy estaba al frente de pie sin palabras, y Ethan estaba en medio de la calle tras haber fallado en su carrera, y sin siquiera notarlo lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, mientras sólo podía seguir de pie con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente como pocas veces, agitando mi pecho, todo eso mientras Ethan volteaba para mirarme, aunque manteniendo su silencio.

-¿Algún problema? –escuché, pero no era la voz de Ethan o Daisy; era un militar que se había acercado con la conmoción

Yo sólo estaba sollozando sin poder responder, mientras escuchaba que Daisy cruzaba la calle para ir conmigo, pero fue Ethan quien respondió.

-No –le dijo, acercándose para tomarme por el hombro –no es nada que le importe a un militar, tan solo un asunto de nosotros

-No causen más escándalos si no quieren problemas, ¿identificaciones?

Ya estaba de vuelta en la tierra, así que husmeé entre mis cosas para sacar la mía: yo era Elayne y Daisy era Maureen: alcancé a ver que Ethan se llamaba Michael Morgan; el soldado las revisó verificándolas y luego nos las devolvió.

-Sigan su camino mejor –nos dijo, antes de volver con su compañero

Daisy ya estaba conmigo, y noté que Ethan estaba tomando mi mano izquierda con su derecha, mientras estábamos los tres ahí en silencio, como si las palabras no fueran necesarias para entender lo que había pasado.

-Vámonos –nos dijo entonces, saliendo de su silencio

-Pero aún no terminamos –le respondí, articulando las palabras como podía

-Ya tenemos más que suficiente –me dijo Daisy, mirando a Ethan tras decir eso

-Daisy tiene razón: volvamos a la base

Casi no hubo palabra alguna en el regreso, salvo las necesarias para indicar por dónde teníamos que ir, solo escuchando el ruido producido por la gente haciendo sus quehaceres. Era raro estar ahí, en el sótano con las luces de las lámparas, notando que el lugar estaba vacío, pues todos los demás seguían en sus tareas.

Ahí estábamos los tres, solos en medio de las mesas y camas en silencio sentados en unas sillas.

-¿Quién era ella? –me preguntó Ethan entonces, saliendo del silencio en el cual habíamos estado refugiados, aunque algo me decía que de los tres Ethan era el más incómodo con la situación

-Era… mi madre

Pude ver que en ese momento Ethan tomó un respiro profundo a la vez que se echó hacia atrás.

-Wow, pues… eso es una gran noticia… ¿cierto? –me preguntó; después de todo él no sabía nada de mi vida en ese aspecto

-No tuvimos una buena historia en el pasado… -le respondí, recordando momentos que no estaban sinceramente entre los más felices de mi vida –pero…

-¿Aun así quieres verla? –Me dijo, como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, aunque no sé si en esas circunstancias eso era algo demasiado difícil de hacer en primer lugar

-Claire, te conozco desde hace mucho y sé cuándo quieres algo –dijo entonces Daisy, interponiéndose; a diferencia de Ethan ella sí me conocía en esa parte de mi vida, lo cual me dejó expuesta ante mí misma

-Yo… no lo sé… no sé si debería… -tenía dudas… demasiadas, y nada era certero, lo cual no ayudaba

-Claire… -fue Ethan quien en ese momento siguió, como entendiendo a Daisy –sé que no estoy en posición de decirte nada sobre esto… pero creo que es mejor que la veas al menos… por ti y quizá hasta por ella… si no lo haces ahora quizá nunca más puedas hacerlo… y eso es algo que te puede quedar dando vueltas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo…

Él sí estaba en posición de decirme eso, porque me llegaron sus palabras; la persona que me había devuelto a la vida me aconsejaba volver a ver a mi madre: los regaños y golpes que recibí, junto a los retos y enojos; Ethan me estaba diciendo que fuera porque quizá nunca más podría y en el fondo, bien en el fondo, yo sentía que tenía la razón.

-Pero… estoy con ustedes… no puedo… tengo un deber

-No te preocupes: hoy estuve hablando con Hank y los demás: por lo visto algo pasó con las armas y estamos a la espera de noticias; tenemos tiempo muerto para que puedas ir un par de veces

-¿Pero no se enojarán? Las misiones y tareas… los objetivos…

-Yo hablaré con Hank: él mismo me expuso que tendremos tiempo para gastar aquí; tú sólo preocúpate de ir con ella

Y ahí estaba yo, entre dos personas; una mi mejor amiga, y la otra la persona que me había devuelto a la pelea, las cuales me estaban aconsejando ir a atar algún cabo suelto que quizá aún tenía en mi mente.

Pero tanto tiempo que había pasado desde entonces; ¿siquiera se acordaría de mí a estas alturas? Lo único que supo fue que me fui; ni siquiera alcancé a decirle que me iba a ir con los Luciérnagas: no puedo evitar tener una risa interna sarcástica al recordar que el día en que le dije que me iría ella sólo me agradeció el "gesto", como ella lo dijo.

-Si quieres te podemos acompañar –me dijo Daisy –dame un segundo y llamaré a Jonathan

-No –le respondí, levantando la mano izquierda en señal de alto –si voy a hacer esto, es mejor que sea sola

Soy una Luciérnaga y volví a pesar de todo con mi grupo: no puedo involucrarlos más en algo que me compete a mí y sólo a mí de esta forma: si me llego a meter en problemas por esto sólo puedo tenerme a mí para culpar.

-Tonterías –me dijo entonces Ethan, aunque sin un tono desafiante o enojado –lo único que sabemos es que la viste en ese lugar para luego irse en un camión: podría estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad en este momento: dividámonos por ahora y busquemos cualquier pista

-Es lo mejor –le siguió Daisy –Jonathan no la vio como nosotros, pero sé que hallará la forma de ayudarnos, aún si es sólo acompañando a alguien

Supongo que era imposible, y era obvio que Jonathan, quien había sido destinado a otra tarea junto a George, al saber de esto se uniría; incluso Ethan, uno de los Luciérnagas al mano, hablaría con Hank: en el fondo sabíamos que ocultar esto era una opción, pero al ser Luciérnagas aún en período de prueba para los demás, no podíamos arriesgar nuestra credibilidad: no podían caer por mi culpa, como alguien que simplemente decide abandonar momentáneamente sus tareas por motivos personales.

-Algo me dice que algo pasó –la voz de Jonathan era claramente distinguible en el momento en que bajó con nosotros desde las escaleras

-¿Cómo…? –fue lo primero que salió de mi boca

-Llegamos temprano con George y matábamos tiempo frente a la entrada… cuando logramos verlos llegar con expresiones no muy normales que digamos

Era Jonathan después de todo; yo y Daisy le explicamos todo lo que pasó, y pude notar que su cara cambió mientras le contaba; para él yo había sido la pobre chica que había huido de su hogar y él había logrado llevar con su grupo, por lo cual era fácil intuir que no le tenía precisamente estima; si por experiencias anteriores nos guiáramos nadie le debería tener estima.

Me tomó tiempo, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que no había pensado en alguien más: mi papá, y con justa razón; en todos mis recuerdos él no había sido nadie, siempre siguiendo lo que mi mamá dictaminara, siendo raras las veces en que peleaban, pero acabando esas ocasiones en él yéndose de la casa por algunos días, exceptuando una vez que estuvo un mes sin ir a casa; está de sobra decir que poco le importaba en esos tiempos.

¿Valía la pena siquiera ir por ellos? Por la poca información que tenía ni siquiera podía asegurar que él siguiera con ella, y lo único que sabía era que ella estaba en esta ciudad, en algún lugar del que no tenía pista alguna: la única que teníamos era ese camión al que se había subido.

-Si vamos a buscarla necesitamos su nombre –dijo Ethan, dando paso a que comenzáramos nuestra búsqueda

-Se llama… Melissa… Melissa Summerlin… y no sé si mi padre esté con ella: él es Mark Summerlin

-Con eso nos bastará: no tenemos la matrícula del camión, pero sí la descripción y el hecho de que tampoco hay demasiados vehículos que no sean de los militares

Era un camión de carga de un azul desteñido, y con ese patrón decidimos finalmente salir a buscarlo en la ciudad los cuatro; aún era temprano y el único punto de reunión que habíamos acordado en la mañana había sido en la guarida en la noche, debido a que los más importantes se habían dado tareas más complejas.

-Por cierto –recordé en ese momento -¿qué hacías en ese lugar, Ethan? Pensé que estarías con Hank y los demás; tenía entendido que estaban en una reunión con la resistencia

Noté que al decir eso Ethan se detuvo por un instante en su caminar, mientras íbamos en dirección a las escaleras que daban a la entrada del edificio; fue casi imperceptible debido a que fue tan corto, pero aun así lo pude notar; algo de lo que había dicho le había afectado, o quizá lo que significara.

-Bueno… digamos que…

-¿Volviste a dar tus caminatas? –no pude evitar recordar esos paseos que daba, y fue como un golpe del pasado que hace tiempo no veía

-Algo así…

-Bueno, jefe –dijo Jonathan entonces –creo que lo mejor es que nos dividamos; yo iré con Daisy y tú con Claire

-No olviden sus nuevos nombres al hablar en público y anden con sus identificaciones al alcance en todo momento

Éramos Timothy, Maureen, Michael y Elayne para todo aquel que no fuera de la resistencia o de los Luciérnagas; cuatro personas que en conjunto a sus tareas en el grupo ocuparían cualquier tiempo disponible para buscar aquel camión o a mi madre; lamentablemente la descripción que le acabé dando a Jonathan no fue tan precisa como hubiera querido, pero el ir con Daisy al menos por hoy se ocuparía de ese problema.

Con un saludo de mano Jonathan y Daisy se despidieron a la vez que desaparecían entre la gente, dejándonos solos a mí y Ethan para partir entre la multitud: al menos la gran cantidad de gente nos ayudaría a ocultarnos; Hank y los demás se habían mantenido ocultos todo ese tiempo, por lo cual los militares aun veían como único enemigo en esa ciudad a la resistencia, ignorando todo lo que había pasado con nosotros.

-Gracias, Ethan –fue lo primero que le dije cuando estuvimos solos -… perdón… gracias, Michael

Pude notar que de nuevo Ethan tuvo un breve silencio en su respirar mientras caminábamos; temí haber dicho algo que no debía haber salido de mi boca en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, Elayne… honestamente no pude evitar ayudarte… para serte sincero… he perdido a mucha gente… y si un día viera a alguien de ellos así como tú a tu madre en la calle… no habría dudado en hacer lo que hice hoy

-Ya veo… lo lamento por ti; sé que has tenido una vida dura

-Dura, pero al menos sigo vivo… y conozco a muchos que no han tenido esa suerte… yo soy lo único en este mundo que queda como prueba de que ellos existieron alguna vez

Esas últimas palabras de verdad me chocaron como un automóvil; entenderse a uno mismo no sólo como un individuo, sino como la última evidencia de que alguien más existió antes suena de verdad como una carga que no sé si quisiera llevar: todo lo que esas personas sintieron y vivieron sólo quedan en él, asumiendo que todas las demás personas que habían conocido también están muertas; todas esos sentimientos y emociones pueden quedar completamente olvidados para el resto del mundo de no ser por Ethan. Y no es sólo él: incontables personas cargan esa carga, de vivir por ellos mismos y por los que nos dejaron; en un mundo como el actual me aterra verme en esa posición; ya es difícil sobrevivir teniéndose sólo a uno mismo.

-De hecho…

-¿Sí, Michael?

Se detuvo nuevamente.

-Es eso… mi mejor amigo se llamaba Michael… yo le decía Mike desde que estábamos en la escuela

En ese momento todas sus pausas hasta ese momento cobraron sentido para mí: cada vez que decían su nombre le habrían una vieja herida; era obvio que su amigo ya estaba muerto también, y probablemente era otra persona en la espalda de Ethan.

-Intenté salvarlo hace unos meses… y hoy su cadáver debe estar en algún lado cerca de Boulder a la intemperie…

-Mich… Ethan… yo…

-Pero lo sé… tengo que superarlo, aunque me cueste… llámame Michael sin dudarlo; quizá si justo el nombre falso que me dieron era ése esto es una señal

Que te golpeen en algo del pasado cada vez que te nombran: no habría podido imaginar peor situación para alguien como él, que aun cuando llegó con varias heridas y cicatrices, logró sacarnos de ese hospital; que alguien siga vivo después de todo y además pueda encargarse de otros es algo que no me puedo ver capaz de hacer en absoluto.

Caminamos largo rato, revisando cada camión que veíamos pasar, pero casi todos eran de los militares: nos decíamos que era mejor así, puesto que cuando viéramos uno de civil realmente se haría notar, pero al final del día sólo logramos encontrar tres camiones normales, y ninguno era como el que recordábamos.

Al final del día volvimos los cuatro a la guarida sin resultados; nadie pudo ver ni al camión ni a mi madre, por lo cual decidimos dejar la búsqueda para el día siguiente cuando encontráramos tiempo.

Para entonces ya estábamos todos de vuelta en la base subterránea, entre lámparas encendidas y mesas en donde estaba dispuesta la comida de forma improvisada, aunque cada uno sabía que había un máximo por persona para comer.

Pude ver que finalmente llegaron Hank y Ron, mientras que Roger y Nadia habían estado ahí desde que habíamos llegado en un rincón, sin hablar demasiado. Ethan rápidamente fue con ellos; era seguro que quería informarles de nuestro problema; todos dicen que Hank es la vida imagen de Marlene, y recordándola de aquellos años en que estuve a su mando puedo decir con certeza que ella me habría entendido y me habría dado un tiempo para poder ocuparme de esto; después de todo estamos contra el tiempo y si no lo hago ahora quizá nunca más pueda. No obstante no pude saber la respuesta pues los tres fueron hacia atrás, a una mesa dedicada exclusivamente a los del alto mando, lejos de nosotros; tuve que esperar bastante junto a Jonathan y Daisy antes de que volviera con nosotros, pero pude notar que tenía prisa.

-Intenté convencerlo; al principio no quiso, pero logré hacer que lo pensara; mañana me dará la respuesta… -me dijo, para luego acercarse a mí –pero no te preocupes: si te dice que no, yo seguiré con ustedes en esto… ahora debo volver con ellos

Notamos entonces que Hank y Ron salieron adelante, y con Ethan uniéndose a ellos era obvio que iban a hacer un anuncio, dado que nos habían ordenado reunirnos en torno a cada uno, sin excepciones; los únicos que no estaban frente a ellos eran Nadia y Roger, quienes seguían donde mismo, aunque claramente con permiso de Hank.

-Luciérnagas –comunicó entonces –como les habrán dicho el plan original era que actuaríamos en encubierto mientras la resistencia obtenía el armamento pesado que necesitábamos; este sería enviado desde afuera y tardaría unos días que ocuparíamos para revisar el plan y sus partes, y eso es en lo que estábamos… pero hoy Leo nos ha dicho que han perdido toda comunicación tanto con su contacto como con quien venía con las armas; si para mañana no hay palabra alguna tendremos que replantearnos el plan de acción a la hora de tomar el cuartel central de los militares, además de que, si han interrogado al contacto, es posible que sepan de todo esto por lo cual los militares tomarían acción: no especificamos en el mensaje que nosotros estábamos involucrados, pero si deciden emboscarnos como contraataque nos veremos obligados a salir a la luz o huir: mañana a primera hora Leo nos dirá si pudieron retomar el contacto; en caso de que no sea así a las nueve en punto realizaremos una reunión de emergencia con la resistencia: eso es todo por ahora; ¿alguna duda?

Uno de los Luciérnagas de Hank levantó la mano: se notaba en su rostro lleno de cicatrices que estaba acostumbrado a pelear ya fuera a puños o balas.

-Si es que llegásemos a perder este armamento pesado que necesitamos para el último asedio, ¿eso podría significar que no mataremos a Reynolds?

Pude notar que de inmediato varios de los Luciérnagas de Hank empezaron a gruñir en señal de molestia, habiendo algunos murmullos y quejas; tuvo que intervenir el mismo Hank para que hubiera de nuevo silencio.

-Si los Luciérnagas vinieron hasta esta ciudad, fue para tomar venganza: no olviden eso –bastaron esas palabras para que las quejas cesaran

Pero por primera vez me planteé la duda: ¿Hank de verdad quiere hacer esto? ¿O lo hace simplemente porque gran parte de los Luciérnagas están empedernidos en hacerlo? El título de sucesor de Marlene es algo que no cualquier aceptaría de todos modos y detrás de todo ese carácter que tiene, me pregunto si tiene en su mente lugar para dudas; después de todo es humano al igual que nosotros: al igual que yo o Ethan.

Pude ver que Nadia y Roger seguían donde mismo, aunque esta vez vi a Nadia estirarse en señal de sueño; últimamente me ha estado intrigando respecto a su carácter: se supone que es temperamental y concentrada, pero lo que he visto de ella es poco y difuso: lo único que tengo por certeza es que tiene una buena relación con Roger, a quien tampoco conozco demasiado.

De estar con Marlene en las filas bajas, haciendo trabajos pequeños junto a mis amigos, a hacer un viaje por todo el país sobreviviendo a todo, a abandonar toda esperanza y quedarse en Salt Lake City viendo a las jirafas pasear por la ciudad, a volver al viaje junto a unos cuantos Luciérnagas que tenían a amigos y extraños por igual, a ahora estar junto a los últimos miembros del grupo incluyendo a los antes cercanos de Marlene y pesos pesados; todo esto encima de además estar buscando a mi madre, con o sin el permiso de los del alto mando.

Y ahora este imprevisto en el plan que podría cambiar todo: las cosas cada vez se complican más.


	9. Capítulo 9 -Viejas heridas

**Capítulo 9 –Viejas heridas**

-Apresúrate, Ethan, que llegaremos tarde –le dijo Mike, mientras Ethan tenía algunos problemas saltando una pared de concreto

Era un verano del 2014; Ethan tenía diecisiete años e iba a cumplir los siguientes prontamente; desde el brote del Cordyceps había tenido que huir de Jacksonville hacia Richmond, y le debía eso a Mike y su familia, quienes habían decidido aceptarlos a él y Diane después de que sus padres murieran: para Ethan ese tema era todavía uno sensible, pero le bastaba ver a Diane a su lado para recordarse que necesitaba seguir adelante. Ya había perdido su vida de antes, a sus padres y a Emily, pero no dejaría que eso le hiciera caer, aun cuando pareciera que a veces fuera imposible continuar; mientras estuviera con Mike y su familia no tendría que temer sobre eso.

-Tranquilo Mike… simplemente ayer me tropecé y siento un poco de dolor en el pie izquierdo; eso es todo

-¿En serio? Puedo decirle a mi papá que te busque un doctor

-No bromees Mike; sabes que estamos un poco cortos de comida y que los doctores son sólo para los militares y gente rica

-Aun así… estoy seguro de que podemos hacer algo al respecto

-Dejémoslo así: si me sigue doliendo le dices a tus papás; si para mañana ha mejorado sola hacemos como que nada ocurrió

-Tú ganas, Ethan

En el fondo lo sabía: cuando imaginaba todas las tarjetas de racionamiento que gastarían en un doctor lo único que le venía a la mente era Diane: no podía permitir que pasara hambre o sed siquiera un día: era su hermano mayor y la persona que su padre había dejado a cargo de ella.

Por esa misma escasez a la que se enfrentaban esa mañana habían salido los dos exclusivamente a hacer unos trabajos por unas tarjetas; un mecánico que servía a los militares les encargaba hacer envíos a cambio de tarjetas de más que recibía por su trato con los al mando; además recorrían la ciudad saltando de techo en techo debido a que debían tener cuidado en una zona de cuarentena: la situación de Richmond no era muy estable y tanto los militares como la gente andaba más agresiva que de costumbre: bastaba apuntarles con una pistola para robarles lo que habían obtenido con una mañana de trabajo.

Les tomó bastante tiempo, pues tenían que recorrer gran parte de la ciudad de vuelta a casa, pero eventualmente llegaron: era un edificio de departamentos viejo y con ciertas partes a medio derrumbar, pero que mantenía a ciertas familias fieles que mantenían el lugar seguro, en conjunto con que un militar vivía ahí, lo cual también les daba cierta seguridad adicional.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y finalmente se hallaron frente a su puerta: Ethan tocó animosamente y sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que les abrieran.

-¡Hola Ethan! –quien los recibió fue Diane, quien estaba enérgica pese a estar resfriada y abrigada, frágil como ella sola, con un pañuelo en su mano para sonarse la nariz

"Hola Ethan": eran esas palabras las que le daban descanso a su mente y cuerpo después de cada vez que salía con Mike a ese mundo de afuera, tan cruel e inmoral; ella era la que lo mantenía sano después de haber tenido que huir de Jacksonville: cientos de personas corriendo por sus vidas a los camiones de transporte en una ciudad que se desmoronaba; todos luchaban por ser los primeros en una multitud ensordecedora en medio de la noche atropellándose y tirando al lado a los que fueran necesarios.

Y verla ahí, ya con quince años le hacía el hermano más feliz del mundo; si bien ya no era una niña y de a poco empezaba a entender más y más lo que pasaba, al menos se había encargado de que en ese mundo en que le tocó vivir pudiera estar alegre en algo que llamar hogar, y estaba consciente de que a su vez eso era lo que le marcaba la sonrisa en el rostro, recordando además de que eso era gracias a Mike y su familia que aceptaron llevarlos con ellos: dos menores solos en un mundo como ése sólo podían considerarse condenados a muerte.

-Hola Claire –respondió tras el saludo de ella -¿nos veremos donde acordamos?

-Por supuesto, te estaré esperando

Hank había decidido darles un respiro para tener tiempo para resolver el asunto de ella; de todos modos estarían comunicados en todo momento con Ethan y ante la menor ocurrencia de importancia serían convocados sin importar la hora; también era necesario que Ethan estuviera con ella en todo momento en que se fuera, después de todo él había arriesgado su credibilidad por Claire. No obstante Daisy y Jonathan no tenían permiso para ir con ellos, y sólo lo harían cuando estuvieran libres de sus tareas, por lo cual estaban solo ellos dos para una búsqueda de tiempo completo.

-Además, les doy sólo tres días –le dijo Hank esa mañana –somos pocos así que necesitamos todas las manos posibles; si en ese tiempo no la han encontrado lo lamento, pero van a tener que desistir... agradezcan que recibimos noticias de las armas, pero hay que estar atentos

El día anterior le habían dado su identificación para los militares, y justo de todos los nombres le había tocado Michael Morgan; no era el mismo apellido pero le había chocado el tener que recordar ese episodio en Boulder, mientras cazaban a Francis; entonces recordó que esa ballesta casi ni la había usado desde que se la había quitado: ya con la cabeza más fría, meses después, sólo era una vergüenza propia más de él; sabía que sólo la tenía como signo de su morbosa venganza; no se trataba de hacer lo correcto o ser alguien bueno: como todo en su vida sólo se había dejado guiar por sus emociones y esa ballesta estaba en su mochila para recordárselo cuando quisiera.

En cierto sentido eso no lo separaba tanto de Francis, pensaba; lo único que cambiaba era a quiénes terminaba matando.

Era un Luciérnaga, era estimado por varios, tenía peso en el grupo en el que había querido entrar, pero aquél pensamiento que había tenido había vuelto: no podía sino considerar si de verdad era eso lo que había querido en su viaje anterior: si aquellas noches durmiendo en medio de la nada con Liz, John, Dom y Julie habían tenido como objetivo eso todo ese tiempo; quizá lo que había querido simplemente era lo que ahí había tenido, y de haber sido así, eso habría significado que lo que había hecho al final era tirar todo a la basura por un sueño que ahora estaba notando que no era el que había deseado.

Pero fue entonces que, caminando tras haberle avisado a Hank y Ron que iría por una vuelta, se encontró a Claire y notó que miraba fijamente a una señora de edad, curiosamente parecida en aspecto a ella: entonces se imaginó en una situación familiar; era obvio que Claire tenía una relación con ella, y él había estado viajando con Claire durante ya tiempo, por lo cual sólo podía ser un reencuentro. Y una situación así a la vez que le alegraba le aterraba también, pues para él el concepto de una cara conocida sólo estaba asociado a la pérdida; los únicos rostros que seguían con vida eran aquellos a los que había visto una o dos veces y había olvidado, e incluso de ésos otros también se habían ido, siendo Ana el caso que primero le venía a la cabeza; eso sin dejar de lado a Jack, Mary y Matt, a quienes habían recogido prometiéndoles un hogar y acabaron muertos los tres.

Un hogar: algo tan abstracto que no sabía cómo definirlo, ni cómo obtenerlo nuevamente, eso si es que era posible algo así.

Por eso mismo: si era posible para Claire acercarse a algo así, y si era lo que ella quería, la ayudaría en esto.

-Ethan –le dijo Jonathan cuando iba saliendo a verla para continuar la búsqueda -¿tienes un segundo?

Se notaba que quería hablar algo en privado y no sintió un ánimo específico en su expresión, por lo cual no supo qué esperar, pero de igual forma acudió sin ningún problema: si había quienes aún no lo consideraban un verdadero Luciérnaga eran algunos de los de Hank.

Recorrió una calle con él hasta que se hallaron en un callejón estrecho, fuera del ruido de la ciudad y la gente que pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa, Jonathan? –le preguntó una vez estuvieron ahí; normalmente habrían usado sus nombres nuevos, pero en ese callejón estaban seguros –tranquilo, aquí nadie nos escuchará

-Quería hablarte sobre Claire…

Jonathan normalmente era alegre y bromista, pero en ese momento se notaba pensativo y serio, lejos del domador de perros que conocía.

-Cuando la conocí en Louisville ella estaba mal… realmente mal; ella no sabía qué iba a hacer con su vida, y de no haberle dicho sobre nuestro grupo quizá dónde habría acabado…

-Sí, me dijo que su relación con su familia no era la mejor

-Por eso… quiero que recuerdes eso si encuentran a su familia; no tienen que forzar nada… únicamente si realmente están arrepentidos denles una oportunidad

-¿No estarás siendo muy duro?

-Ellos lo fueron con ella… no les pido que no hagan esto, sino ayer no habría accedido a ayudarlos, pero tampoco quiero que entiendas que creo que esto está bien sí o sí… sólo si ellos de verdad sienten todo lo que hicieron hablen con ellos… Claire es bastante insegura en ese tema, y sé que de una u otra forma tu opinión va a afectar su decisión, por eso te digo esto

Quizá era así; quizá Ethan sólo proyectaba su deseo de encontrar a antiguos rostros que daba por perdidos y eso le cegaba de ver en perspectiva lo que ahí sucedía: quizá no siempre era lo mejor, y todo dependía de los detalles de cada situación. Claire se había preocupado por él aun cuando él no había querido que fuera así, pero lo que hacía no lo hacía para devolverle el favor, sino porque quería ayudarla a cerrar ese tema; ahora con lo que Jonathan le decía así lo tomaba.

-Entiendo… quizá me dejé llevar… a decir verdad sé poco o nada de la vida de Claire más de lo que me ha dicho…

-Ella te estima mucho, Ethan, por lo que hiciste con nosotros cuando llegaste a Salt Lake City… yo he estado con ella por mucho tiempo; pienso en ella y Daisy como mis dos hermanas pequeñas así que siento un deber de asegurarme de que estén bien… y sinceramente, pese a todo, te agradezco que hagas esto por ella; tanto yo como Daisy…

-Gracias por tu confianza –le respondió

Era en parte raro: hasta antes de ese día, él tenía un trato con los tres lo más normal posible, siendo sólo Luciérnagas a su mando como todos los demás, pero de la noche a la mañana todo había cambiado y en ese momento se encontraba conversando con Jonathan sobre confianza y temas personales, recibiendo el visto bueno de él en todo ese asunto.

Pero no podía evitarlo: las palabras que le había dicho le hacían sentir bien, incluso si no consideraba a Claire o Jonathan personas cercanas, al menos en ese momento.

-Dejo esto en sus manos –finalizó Jonathan

Y tras decir eso, embarcó marcha de vuelta a la base: aprovecharía de salir con Jackie ese día junto a Daisy, dado que tenían que encontrarse con unos miembros de la resistencia.

Sólo lo vio alejarse y entrar de nuevo en el edificio, mientras él estaba en la salida del callejón: vio el gorro que le tapaba la oreja, y el guante con la prótesis que Ron le había conseguido, y ahora a estas tres personas con las que se veía involucrado.

Quizá no estaba tan mal como pensaba; quizá hasta tenía esperanza.

-Veo que eres puntual –le dijo Claire cuando lo vio llegar al Lunar Park

-¿Estás lista, Elayne?

-Oh… verdad… -dijo ella, sorprendida; probablemente se le había olvidado en ese momento –sí, Michael: vamos

El día anterior lo había sentido, pero con la calma de ese día actual en particular lo sentía aún más: ambos eran Luciérnagas que estaban preparándose para hacer un golpe de estado en esa ciudad, pero en esos momentos eran dos personas comunes, fuera de sus uniformes, con ropa normal que tenían un objetivo que nada tenía que ver con Luciérnagas o militares, caminando entre más gente normal, llevando vidas diarias.

Por supuesto, por normal se refería a cuán normal una vida podía ser en ese mundo.

Pero igual algo de ello tenía cierto encanto para él, sintiendo la brisa en su cara, y por un segundo se dio cuenta de que realmente no caminaba tranquilamente en una zona de cuarentena desde sus años en Richmond con Diane y los demás.

"Los demás"; eran personas con las que pasaba a diario en ese tiempo, pero que quedaban pequeñas cuando se comparaban a lo que significaba su hermana para él; los únicos que resaltaban además eran Mike y sus padres por supuesto.

Desde su viaje hacia Boston, luego acabar en Indiana, luego a Pittsburgh y su viaje a Salt Lake City; había pasado en ciudades en ruinas o en el campo abierto todo ese tiempo, lejos de cualquier cosa parecida a un mundo parcialmente civilizado.

-Maureen me habló por el comunicador –le dijo ella mientras caminaban preguntando a la gente por el camión –me dijo que Timothy te llamó para hablar… espero que… no te haya molestado

-No te preocupes –le respondió, recordando la charla –sólo se preocupaba, pero ambos quedamos bastante tranquilos

-¿Podría… preguntarte qué se dijeron?

-Cosas de hombres –le respondió, bromeando, cubriéndole la espalda a Jonathan, quien se había abierto con él

-¿Eh…? –dijo ella, dejando la timidez con la que había hecho la pregunta en primera instancia –no soy una niña, para que sepas

Ethan sólo se rio, mientras Claire lo veía un tanto fuera de lugar con esa respuesta.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y luego dos horas: preguntaron a toda persona que se viera accesible y revisaron cada vehículo que vieron pasar, pero nuevamente no encontraron nada parecido a lo que recordaban, sin hablar de que nadie lograba recordar a la madre de Claire; eventualmente también empezó a preguntar por su padre, pero acabaron teniendo la misma suerte.

-Parece que llegaremos a la base sin nada que decirles a los dos –dijo Claire, mientras tomaba un poco de agua, que habían comprado con las tarjetas de racionamiento que les habían dado los de la resistencia, sentándose en el suelo del cansancio –estoy empezando a creer que quizá todo eso fue una ilusión

-No pierdas la esperanza; yo y Maureen estábamos ahí y vimos lo mismo que tú… ya verás que eventualmente la encontraremos

-Además sólo tenemos tres días y ya está llegando el atardecer: pronto darán el toque de queda y habremos perdido un tercio del tiempo que Hank nos dio… esto apesta…

-¿Preferirías estar haciendo mandados para el grupo pensando en que podrías estar usando ese tiempo para seguir con la búsqueda? Como lo tenemos ahora es lo mejor

-Lo sé… perdón… es sólo que está resultando tan difícil esto, y ni siquiera sé si valdrá la pena si es que la termino encontrando… verás…

-Timothy me contó un poco y entiendo tu preocupación

-Oh… que vergüenza… debí habértelo dicho yo

-Tranquila, es normal; yo tampoco ando por ahí hablando de mi vida personal pasada

-¿Sabes? No sé si debiera decir esto… y quizá el agotamiento me tiene fuera de lugar, pero… en parte quería saber más de ti… ¿qué tal si hablamos cada uno un poco sobre su historia? Dado que ya sabes un poco de la mía supongo estás en deuda… Dios, de verdad creo que el cansancio me tiene mal

Decía eso mientras se reía, sin saber Ethan si de vergüenza o confusión, pero en el fondo entendía el mensaje que le daba a entender; recordó cuando Jonathan le había dicho que ella le tomaba mucha importancia, a la vez que recordaba cómo Claire había sido la que más intentaba hablarle en el viaje a Colorado Springs.

-Como ya sabrás soy Claire Summerlin; mis padres son Mark Summerlin y Melissa Summerlin… -empezó ella, una vez pudieron encontrar un lugar apartado en donde pudieran hablar con sus nombres reales –cuando era una niña en realidad mis padres eran bastante normales; teníamos una vida levemente acomodada para el estándar de entonces… mi padre tenía un buen trabajo y mi madre era feliz con sus amigas… mi única queja era que no me daban demasiado tiempo para estar con ellos, pero se preocupaban por mí y de mis necesidades… pero todo cambió luego de la infección… mi padre perdió su trabajo y con ello nuestra vida cambió

-Cuando la vida da un giro total… a veces no todos pueden tomárselo de la mejor forma… para algunos todo cambia demasiado

-Eso fue lo que pasó con ellos: mi madre se encontró cada vez más limitada en la libertad que antes tenía; ya no podía salir a ver a sus amigas, mi padre cada vez llegaba con menos dinero y las necesidades básicas empezaron a reemplazar a los lujos que antes nos podían dar; un día los militares decidieron quitarnos la casa por ser muy grande y "servir" mejor para ellos, y nos reubicaron a un barrio densamente poblado… el trabajo de mi padre era con el gobierno; con la fundación de la FEDRA y los militares teniendo poder total en las ciudades, entonces cambiando de nombre a zonas de cuarentena, perdió todos los contactos que tenía… en cuestión de un año o dos nos vimos como tres personas luchando por sobrevivir… mi papá pasó de hacer papeleos y direcciones a ayudar a cargar cajas en el sistema de envío de los militares, y mi mamá terminó trabajando en lo que podía encontrar… siempre había contado con que mi padre trajera el pan a la casa y no sabía hacer nada en específico; una semana ayudaba a atender una tienda, y la otra trabajaba de mesera en los pocos lugares de comida que quedaban…

-Debió ser difícil… pasaron de tener todo lo básico asegurado a vivir en el límite del riesgo

-Y luego estaba yo… la hija que terminó siendo más una boca más que alimentar para ellos… de a poco empezaron las peleas y la frustración; empecé a ver a mi madre llorando cada vez más seguido, y las peleas no pararon… y por supuesto lo único que recibía eran regaños; con los poquísimos empleos que habían nadie iba a contratar a una niña, por lo cual los años pasaban y yo sólo seguía siendo una carga que exigía más mientras ellos obtenían cada vez menos recursos… me tocó desde joven ver cómo cambiaba el mundo, pero mientras crecía me iba dando cuenta de cómo estaban de mal las cosas en realidad… y eventualmente me di cuenta de que uno de mis padres se acabaría yendo de casa; quería hacer algo por ellos pero cada vez que me miraban sentía el odio que tenían hacia mí… fue por entonces que conocí a Jonathan y todo mi mundo se aclaró: simplemente yo era la que sobraba ahí… si yo me iba ellos estarían mejor y quizá no se separarían…

Ethan recordó lo que él le había dicho esa mañana: que no sabía cómo habría acabado Claire de no haberlo conocido, y en parte tenía que darle la razón; ella se veía en una situación que sólo era una bomba de tiempo, aunque el que se viera como alguien que sobraba era injustificable.

-Claire… nadie sobra…

-¿Qué habrías hecho en esas circunstancias? Hasta el día de hoy no sé qué habría hecho de no haber sido por Jonathan y Marlene

-La verdad no lo sé… pero no quiero que sientas que sólo sobrabas ahí

Era verdad: era una pregunta difícil, más aun considerando que la vida que él había llevado había sido diferente: sus padres habían dado sus vidas por él y Diane, y luego se había dedicado a ser su hermano por tiempo completo. Pero escuchando la situación de Claire, la verdad era confuso tomar una posición en un cien por ciento, al menos a priori.

-Recuerdo que les decía que me iría, primero sólo insinuándolo y luego siendo directa, pero ellos nunca le tomaron importancia y hasta me incitaban entre bromas con mala intención… el día en que les dije que me iría, mochila en mano, mi madre sólo me agradeció el hacerlo…

De a poco recordaba las palabras de Jonathan al respecto, a la vez que su sangre empezaba a calentarse con lo que escuchaba: no tenían que forzar nada si no estaban de verdad arrepentidos.

-No tienen excusa para eso… pero quizá ahora la tengan –dijo, calmándose –la gente cambia… quizá ahora estén arrepentidos… no lo sabremos hasta que los encontremos

-Eso me emociona y aterra a la vez –le respondió ella –no saber qué me encontraré… pero tienes razón; quizá han cambiado y no lo sabré hasta que los encuentre

Ethan sacó su botella pero para su desgracia notó que estaba vacía; pronto empezarían a bajar las temperaturas y los días frescos se acabarían, pero en ese momento aún tenía un poco de sed.

-¿Quieres de la mía? Aún me queda bastante; tendré sed pero tampoco estoy acostumbrada a tomar tanta agua

Fue un gesto extraño y que no espero, pero pese a que quizá no tenía que acceder terminó agradeciéndole el gesto y tomó de su botella, sintiendo cada gota de agua bajando por su cuello y lo fresca que estaba.

-Mi historia después de eso es un tanto ajetreada pero estable: se resume en yo, Jonathan y Daisy y nuestras aventuras como Luciérnagas… a decir verdad hemos visto el panorama negro un par de veces, sin decir que el mayor desafío fue el viaje desde Boston hasta Salt Lake City, pero siempre estuve con ellos, y ellos a su vez me recibieron como una más: no encuentro palabras para decir cuán agradecida estoy con ellos… incluso se quedaron conmigo después de que Marlene murió… ¿te conté que Jonathan se quedó sólo por nosotras? Originalmente se iba a ir con Hank… ellos lo querían a bordo además

Por supuesto que no las iba a dejar: después de todo eran sus hermanas para él.

-Y eso me preocupa –continuó ella –yo me fui y encontré gente con la que estar… por eso me pregunto si es realmente necesario que vuelva a ver a mis padres; ambos acabamos como queríamos

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que estemos ahí –le respondió, aunque entendió la duda que tenía –a veces hay que dejar los juicios de lado, aunque estén fundamentados, y simplemente tener un poco de… fe

-Viéndolo así, sí… supongo que lo que me mueve ahora es la fe

Al menos ahora tenía más contexto sobre lo que pasaba, y sobre Claire: ya no estaba en lo desconocido cuando se trataba de ella y ese asunto con su familia como lo había estado esa mañana con Jonathan, y ella tenía razón: era mejor que ella se lo contara en persona.

-Los únicos que sabían esto eran Daisy y Jonathan… se siente bien sacarse del pecho algo así todavía, aún después de tantos años… entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia, Ethan?

Era hora de contar su vida, que todavía no sabía si le daba orgullo o vergüenza, temiendo ver en sí mismo alguien de quien sentir lástima u odio.

-Yo… -empezó, dudando todavía de si de verdad hablar –nací en Jacksonville… éramos yo… mis padres, y mi hermana Diane que era casi tres años menor que yo… vivíamos en un barrio residencial, así que cuando empezó nos preocupamos de cubrir las ventanas y puertas de la casa debido a que de a poco los asaltos y asesinatos empezaron a darse… yo tenía dieciséis años cuando eso ocurrió: iba de vuelta de la escuela cuando llegué a ver las noticias sobre Texas y las otras ciudades… por aquél entonces también tenía a mi mejor amigo del que ya te hablé, Mike… y hacía poco había empezado a salir con mi primera novia, Emily… después del incidente mis padres empezaron a buscar formas de traer comida, pero la ciudad estaba demasiado azotada por grupos criminales muy temprano, tanto que los militares no alcanzaron a tomar control total, y eventualmente desistieron en pos de cuidar otras ciudades: quedamos sin protección alguna y la primera persona que perdí fue Emily, un día en que yo no la vi… luego de eso finalmente unos bandidos entraron a nuestra casa y nuestros padres nos dieron una salida mientras ellos los combatían: en el fondo sabíamos que era el adiós y fue mi padre quien me dijo que cuidara de mi hermana… después de eso supimos que la ciudad no tenía futuro alguno y Mike y su familia nos aceptaron con ellos, y huimos junto con ellos de la ciudad: los militares en un último intento de salvar a los civiles mandaron convoyes a recoger a la mayor cantidad de personas para enviarlas a otras zonas de cuarentena: en ese viaje fui con ellos y acabamos en Richmond, en donde pasé gran parte de mi vida junto a la familia de Mike y mi hermana…

-Algo había oído… hicieron eso en varias ciudades cuando vieron que las iban a perder… una vergüenza del grupo es que justamente eso hicieron con Pittsburgh luego de que liberáramos la zona

-Allí vivía con ellos en un departamento; al principio vivíamos los cinco en uno, pero los del piso de arriba consiguieron un mejor lugar y pudimos yo y Diane vivir ahí, luego de eso pasamos varios años viviendo juntos: yo trabajaba en distintos lugares y conocía a varios en la ciudad, pero siempre mi momento de descanso era cuando volvía a casa con Diane; admito que era un tanto sobreprotector y al principio no quería que ella trabajara, al menos antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, aunque eventualmente cedí

-Hay ciertas cosas de hermanos mayores que no cambian según veo… no es como si supiera de primera mano claro; siempre fui hija única

-No obstante… eventualmente Richmond también cayó y tuvimos que huir: en esa ocasión fueron los padres de Mike los que murieron y tras eso él desapareció, por lo cual sólo quedamos yo y Diane juntos: esa vez no habían militares que nos ayudaran así que nuestra única opción fue viajar por nuestra cuenta… éramos un grupo numeroso pero éramos casi todos civiles acostumbrados a las zonas de cuarentena; el viaje fue duro y cada vez veíamos que más iban cayendo debido a cazadores o infectados: pasamos hambre y cansancio en nuestro camino a Boston y cuando íbamos llegando… fuimos emboscados y en el tiroteo mi hermana fue alcanzada por una bala en el pecho… después de eso no sabía bien qué debía hacer y simplemente seguí con los pocos que quedamos en el grupo al llegar a Boston

-Recuerdo que esa parte nos la contaste una noche… todo ese viaje para que no los dejaran entrar… militares

-Luego de eso fue que acabé en Indiana, tras encontrar a Mike y unirme a su grupo… yo pensé que iba a morir y terminé encontrando a mi mejor amigo… entonces comenzó mi vida como cazador que duró un par de años… pero de a poco noté que esa vida simplemente no era para mí; no podía entender a los demás, y el líder del grupo era quien me tenía más confundido: era alguien que disfrutaba lo que hacía, ni más ni menos… en una ocasión le dije sobre los cazadores que habían matado a Diane y él con gusto mandó a todo el grupo a matarlos a todos y lo hicimos… cerré ese capítulo, pero no puedo decir que me haya dejado conforme…

-No te culpo tampoco, Ethan… no sé qué habría hecho en una situación así –en el fondo, al haber tenido historias distintas, ambos tenían problemas para ponerse en la situación del otro, aunque en parte era porque eran circunstancias difíciles de caracterizar después de todo

-Al único que entendía era a Mike: él estaba porque estaba desesperado por sobrevivir, y ahí tenía la seguridad de un grupo numeroso y establecido… pero yo no lo soporté, y eventualmente decidí irme del grupo: intenté llevarlo conmigo, pero en esa ocasión no pude convencerlo… ahí comenzó mi viaje a Salt Lake City: en Pittsburgh primero me encontré con dos hermanos, mientras ambos éramos seguidos por un grupo de cazadores del lugar, pero vieron a través de mis palabras y descubrieron que era un cazador: por aquellos tiempos tenía problemas todavía aceptado esa parte de mi vida y decidieron dejarme solo a merced de los de ahí, pero logré salir de la ciudad… fue entonces… entonces… que conocí a Liz…

-Ella… era importante para ti –le dijo Claire notando que Ethan había hecho una pausa pronunciada después de decir su nombre

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, dado que en ese momento ambos vieron pasar un camión azul, exactamente igual al que recordaban, en una calle que estaba un tanto lejos de ellos debido a que se habían apartado, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir los detalles; no tuvieron tiempo de terminar la conversación o siquiera marcar la pausa, puesto que ambos inmediatamente reaccionaron levantándose de golpe para seguir al camión.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! –gritó Claire, mientras ambos corrían con todo lo que podían

Sin embargo a medida que iban llegando notaron que el vehículo empezó a acelerar, cuando ellos aún no estaban ni a cinco metros del lugar: intentaron llegar a tiempo haciendo un último esfuerzo adicional para ganar velocidad a costa de la energía que les quedaba, pero para cuando alcanzaron el puesto en el que se había detenido por unos instantes el camión, este ya no estaba sino casi una calle más allá.

-No esta vez –dijo Ethan tomando a Claire de la mano –los seguiremos hasta que los encontremos o nos pierdan de vista

Dicho eso, Ethan comenzó a correr nuevamente con todo lo que podía, llevando a Claire de la mano en caso de que no pudiera llevar el ritmo, aunque tras los primeros pasos notó que no tenía mayor problema en hacerlo; esa vez no conseguirían escaparse.

No obstante los problemas no tardaron en llegar, y pronto vieron que a la vez que ellos seguían al camión, tres militares armados los seguían; era obvio que dos personas corrieron a toda velocidad en plena calle llamarían la atención. Si los atrapaban tendrían problemas aunque sus identificaciones les salvarían de lo peor: si contaban la verdad y tenían suerte sólo los tendrían retenidos un tiempo.

Pero claro, eso era en el mejor caso: estar como sospechoso de los militares siempre significaba un riesgo para la vida de uno, dado que era sabido que bastaba una rápida llamada al cuartel para obtener la orden de matarlos si deseaban.

-¡Deténganse ahora! –le gritaba uno de los que los seguían -¡Deténganse o abriremos fuego!

Era lo que temía; intentaron seguir corriendo pero una bala al aire les bastó para obligarlos a detenerse en seco; ambos estaban armados con pistolas, pero estaban en medio de una ciudad con cientos de militares en las calles: ya no era como cuando estaban afuera y podían combatir si así se requería; llevarles la contra en esa situación significaba una sentencia de muerte.

-Identificaciones –le dijo el que había disparado sin modificar su expresión de molestia

Ambos sabían que estaban atrapados y no había forma de salir, por lo cual lo mejor era jugar de la forma más segura posible siguiéndoles el juego: ambos sacaron sus tarjetas y se las pasaron: no sólo sin esas tarjetas eran personas de afuera sin permiso de estar ahí, sino que eran directos enemigos de quienes tenían frente a ellos.

-Michael Morgan… Elayne Jones –el sujeto revisaba, mientras los otros dos se mantenían detrás pero con las armas en alto, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento -¿cuánto tiempo llevan acá? No me son familiares

Claire quedó sorprendida con esa pregunta, sin saber qué responder, con una expresión que casi la delataba.

-Varios años –respondió Ethan, desviando las miradas de ella –no sabría decir cuántos exactamente

-Hey, Carl –le dijo en militar a uno de los de atrás –pregunta por estos dos al cuartel

-¿No nos habremos visto en algún lado, Michael Morgan? –le preguntó el soldado mientras el otro se comunicaba –siento que de algún lado te conozco

-No… suelo vivir mi vida bajo el radar

-Irónico, dado el alboroto que hicieron ahora

-Es un asunto privado

-Por lo general no nos importan esos asuntos, salvo cuando generan problemas… imagino que no quieres ser un problema, ¿eh?

Ellos sólo querían encontrar a la madre de Claire; la sangre le empezaba a hervir mientras miraba fijamente al soldado, pensando en cómo habría hecho algo a esas alturas de no ser porque estaban en tierras militares.

-Señor –le dijo Carl, finalmente –es el Michael Morgan que investigamos hace unos años Eso le tomó por sorpresa, llegando a dudar el origen de las identificaciones falsas que la resistencia les había dado.

-Ah –respondió el soldado; al no referirse a él por su nombre probablemente era de mayor rango que los otros dos –por eso me sonaba de algún lado: tuviste suerte esa vez y saliste limpio, Michael… no te vuelvas a meter en problemas… al menos parece que de verdad ahora quieres vivir más tranquilamente, dado que no había vuelto a oír de ti

Ethan sólo guardó silencio, temiendo que cualquier palabra pudiera delatarlo en esa situación: aparentemente el contacto en los militares reciclaba identificaciones de personas probablemente muertas de hace mucho tiempo, como para que no los reconocieran. Lo veía directamente a la cara, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos quiénes son: ahora… ¿qué hacían persiguiendo ese camión?

-Buscamos a alguien –respondió Ethan, mientras Claire se mantenía callada –y ese camión está relacionado a quien buscamos

-Normalmente creería que buscan a alguien para acabar con uno desangrándose en el suelo olvidado por todos, pero nadie es lo suficientemente idiota como para decir eso frente a un militar si eso es lo que quiere… por ahora lo dejaré pasar, pero ten en cuenta que todos estos controles son registrados… y cuando alguien logra un historial de detenciones… digamos que nos saltamos cierta parte del protocolo, ¿entiendes?

-Sí –sólo quería golpearlo en la cara y huir, pero sabía que eso sería aún peor en esa situación, y si quería seguir en esa búsqueda con Claire tenía que mantener su compostura

Era la señal: estaban libres, pero el camión hacía tiempo se había alejado hasta perderse en la ciudad nuevamente.

-Maldita burocracia –se dijo una vez se alejaron –por qué no nos dejan hacer las cosas tranquilos

-Calma, Michael –le dijo ella –pudimos haber salido mucho peor de esa situación… y no creo que arriesgar el cuello valga la pena por todo esto

Pudo notar que en el fondo Claire aún tenía dudas sobre esa búsqueda, y sintió cierta culpa al apoyarla nuevamente en seguir adelante, sabiendo por las palabras de Jonathan que ella lo seguiría en la decisión, aunque cuando él no era más que un agente externo.

-Volvamos por ahora a la base, que va a anochecer –finalizó Claire, para emprender el regreso

Iba a ser otro día sólo habiendo visto el camión: no tendrían nada que decirle a Daisy o Jonathan.

-Quizá mañana tengamos mejor suerte –le dijo Claire en el camino, animándolo

Era un tanto cómico: el que buscaba a su madre era ella, pero era Ethan quien estaba más molesto con lo que había sucedido.

-Bueno, sea como sea aún nos quedan dos días –le respondió, moviendo la cabeza

-Te manejaste bien con los militares hace un momento

-Honestamente sólo quería golpear al que nos interrogaba –le dijo con seriedad, aunque ella respondió riendo

-Ya verás que mañana seguiremos nuestra búsqueda, ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por? –le respondió: con el cansancio no estaba en forma para empezar a pensar en una respuesta

-Porque no has acabado de contarme tu historia –le respondió sonriendo

Recordó inmediatamente la parte en la que había acabado: Liz, y recordó su sonrisa.

Recordó la sonrisa de Emily, de Diane y de Liz.

Y ahora veía a Claire y la misión en la que estaban.

Quizá era verdad después de todo: quizá no estaba tan mal como creía.


End file.
